The longest Journey
by TheJazzcat
Summary: Blank is Zidane's best friend, but things change after he leaves Tantalus to find out who he is. When he returns, Blank feels like Zidane no longer wants to be part of his family. He decides to get him back, even if it means controlling his mind. Blank and Zidane are sent on a mission that could free them both. Can they make it or will their friendship be destroyed forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*updated*

I had been part of Tantalus for as long as I could remember. We were like family...brothers in arms. We were orphans and all of us were from different parts of the world. However, Zidane it seemed...was different. Much different than any of us. When he arrived he had no name and knew nothing about himself. All of us worked to make sure he learned and felt safe as part of our group.

Years went by. We had been on many missions together, Zidane and I...Baku had decided we were his best thieves and I loved every minute of our time together. We were brothers after all. We managed to become closer and closer to the point we were always paired together on missions. We were inseperable...we were good at our job...and most importantly...we had fun doing it.

However, the last few months, things have changed. We've been unable to keep conversation going...the jokes dried up...and we actually botched a mission. I managed to finish it, but even our chemistry was screwed up. I tried to talk to Zidane about it, but he shrugged it off and said everything was fine. I knew it wasn't.

Marcus and Cinna were good friends and we were brothers...but they weren't Zidane. His happy-go-lucky personality was infectious and whenever we were together I just felt like a young kid when he was like that. Now, I felt angry...depressed...alone. It didn't help that my appearance made it hard to make friends outside of our group...sure women wanted a man with scars, but finding TRUE friends...that was almost impossible.

Then I wondered...what if all the time we had spent together had been too much for our friendship? We had spent almost every waking hour together for almost eleven years. Maybe he just needed space...maybe I just needed space.

I decieded to let him have his space and went on missions alone. I was good, I didn't need help.

On one mission, I ended up running into a cult that was being controlled by its leader. My mission had been to steal a valuable artifact, but I ended up exposing the cult and freeing those involved. This gave me ample time to loot the facility and I took as much as I could...Baku would be pleased and perhaps we could finally upgrade the ship. Our living quarters were cramped enough...and with the odd feeling between Zidane and me...it would be nice to not be sleeping in the bed four feet from him.

On my way out the back, I noticed one of the headbands the victims had been controlled with. I stared at it for a few minutes and decided to take it with me. I knew I'd never use it...but...you never knew if you needed the truth out of someone.

-Weeks later-

Zidane and I had been called to Baku's office and we both made our way there. Zidane smiled at me and made small talk while we walked to the office and things almost felt normal. Perhaps the length of time we'd spent doing different jobs had worked out.

"Boys, I am sending you on a quest again. I need you both to do your best on this one. You both have valuable skills and used to work so well together. I want you to go to the Mist area near Burmecia. I have been told there is treasure nearby. I want you to find this treasure and bring it back. I will reward you both if you succeed."

"The Mist?" I said with concern. "Isn't that a tad dangerous? I mean...Zidane shouldn't be forced to go on such a treacherous mission. He is too young!"

Zidane glared at me. "I'm only two years younger than you!"

"You are the best choices for the mission. Go. Now." Baku said.

I turned and went to gather my equipment for the trip. It would be long and probably awkward. It rained so much in that part of the world...and it was close to winter. As I stuffed my bag with essentials I heard Zidane come in.

"You know Blank...I can speak for myself! I am not a kid anymore! Just because you haven't wanted to work with me lately doesn't mean I haven't been busy! I've done just as many successful missions as you have!"

That had been true. He had done quite well for himself and I had ignored it. Never even told him he was doing a good job.

"You are right...and I'm sorry I spoke up. I just worry. I can't help it."

Zidane looked at me and rolled his eyes. "You worry like an old women!"

"Better than acting like a three year old all the time!" I retorted.

Zidane growled and stormed off. I sighed. We didn't need this tension on the trip. Baku would probably disown me if this mission didn't go well. Zidane was his favorite and we all knew it. He had been allowed to leave and try to find himself...when he returned...that was when things really had been different.

Zidane had always been happy go lucky around me and I had always loved his personality. It made a dreary exsistance seem exciting...on missions he was agile, smart and full of pride. I always felt like I could do anything when we were on a mission together.

Until that last mission anyway...then he became quiet and seemed to take everything I said wrong. I didn't mean to make him mad...I just wanted to protect him.

While packing I came across the headband from my previous mission...I knew what it could do...but would I do that to someone who had been my best friend? Was part of my odd little family.

The intercom crackled to life:

"Hey Blank, Zidane has already left, you might want to hurry up!"

It was Baku. Damn it.

I grabbed the headband and shoved it in my bag. I lifted it on my back and headed out into the wild. I caught up to Zidane within a few minutes and slowed down to a jog.

"It's about time you decided to show up." Zidane said with a smirk. "Can't you keep up with a younger man?"

"You said yourself we were only two years apart!"

"Surprised you remembered that old man!"

I laughed as we headed into the forest to begin our mission. It would be long and dangerous, but if things kept up this way, it would at least be fun.

For a few days, things were fun again. We told stories by the fire and laughed the night away. It was like old times and I thought we'd made it through the rocky times, but when I looked at him I knew somthing was off.

I knew I had to say something...or this whole mission would be awkward.

"Zidane...what happened to us?" I asked. "Am I that bad of a friend that our friendship had to fall apart?"

The boy looked at me with wide eyes.

"I...I don't know what you mean Blank. I don't think of you any different than before. Really I don't!"

"Then why don't we talk? What happened to us? We were so close for so long..."

Zidane looked at the ground and said nothing.

"When you left...I took it really hard...you know." I said. "When you came back I was so happy."

Zidane smiled at this.

"I know. I was happy to see you...but...I...I wasn't able to find out who I am...what I am."

I looked at the tail attached to my best friend.

"Zidane, you are you...who cares if there are no others like you. That is what makes you special."

The boy laughed and turned his head. "Don't make me laugh Blank. No one wanted me out there...no one. I came back because I had no where else to go. There is nothing for me out there. Nothing."

I tried to say something, but the boy put up his hand and shook his head.

"We are friends...always will be...but...I changed out there...and you'll never understand."

The boy laid down and turned away from me.

"Just leave me be. I want to get this over with. If I make enough money...then perhaps I'll be free...and I can find a place on this planet that I can truly belong."

That comment hurt. What had I done to make him think he didn't belong?

I sat for a long time in thought. Zidane truly had lost some of his energetic self. I had caused him to answer something he hadn't wanted me to know...

I had to convince him that we were here for him...but...he wouldn't listen...and I'd make him mad if I said much more.

I knew. The headband. I could make him understand. Heck, he could make me understand what happened. He would have to tell me.

No...it was wrong...he was my little brother.

No...not anymore he wasn't. He was something else now. Something had changed him...I had to find out what.

I swallowed hard and took the headband from my bag. Zidane had begun to snore softly so I knew I could get it on his head.

I snuck over and turned the boy over. He groaned in his sleep. "Jus' a few more minutes Blank..."

I gasped, but within a few seconds the snoring continued. I took the headband and slipped it over his head. The band began to glow. I was confused at that, but didn't question it.

Zidane's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up. His face was calm and blank.

"Blank? What...what is happening to me?" Zidane said in a floaty voice. "I...I feel so...strange..."

I gasped and grabbed for the headband. I lifted it off and watched Zidane's eyes roll up in his head as he collapsed back onto his sleeping bag.

I stood there in silence and watched as he eventually began to snore again. I hoped he was unaware I had done anything. I felt sick for even trying it.

I laid back down and sighed. Within a few minutes, sleep overtook me.

The next day went much like the last mission we had gone on. We didn't say much and I didn't blame him. Our previous night conversation hadn't been great and I was feeling guilty for trying to mind control my little brother.

While walking through the forest, we came to a rather nice log cabin. Several guard seemed to be posted along the perimeter. This looked like a great opportunity to search for valuables.

"Blank, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zidane said with a smirk. "That place is probably loaded. They aren't on the list...Baku won't know...we can keep it all for ourselves."

I nodded. "I'll try and divert the guards and you break into the cabin. It doesn't look like anyone is inside at the moment."

Zidane nodded and took of like a flash. He was a great thief. Nible, fast and agile. I snuck up behind guard number one and knocked him out with a strong hit to the back of his neck. I then drug him out of sight and searched the body. He had a fine dagger, but nothing else of interest. The crest on his tunic was one I was not familar with.

I took the dagger and put it in my bag. I then turned to notice Zidane by the side door. He was picking the lock and keeping an eye on me. I gave him a thumbs up and he went back to work.

Guard two wasn't much smarter than the first and I took him down with little trouble. I turned to see Zidane at the front door waving me inside. I looked around the area for any other signs of life...this couldn't have been THIS easy.

"Blank! They've got a safe, I'm gonna crack it! Keep an eye out for anyone else coming our way!"

I nodded and knelt by the door. I kept an eye on the road and saw nothing, but that didn't mean we weren't being watched.

As I sat there my mind wondered...then it came back in a flash.

I heard a click and then I heard something else...a trap.

Trap?

I dove for Zidane and the boy turned in surpise.

"Blank? What ar-"

The safe suddenly unleashed a small explosion that my back to the brunt of.

It hurt.

I looked down at the boy trapped under me and saw blood on the side of his face. He was out cold.

We HAD to get out of here.

I looked in the safe to see if anything was worth taking. I did find a few bags of gold. I took them. I ignored everything else.

I looked outside and it was still quiet. I felt more unease than ever.

"Blank? What...what happened?" Zidane said with a groan. "My face...hurts."

"Shh. We've gotta get outa here!" I said. "Trying to find the bathroom...has to have some potions..."

"I...have some...in my bag...its out by the door. I left it out there."

I lifted the boy up and helped him walk towards the door.

However...before we could make it, there was a clunk from the front door.

A bomb fragment.

Zidane gasped and I pushed him out the door.

"Go! Zidane...go you fool!"

The boy grabbed his backpack and limped towards the north...I turned. My bag. I NEED my bag.

It was outside...a guard was poking around it...

No!

I ran towards the guard right as the bomb fragment went off. The log cabin went up in a huge explosion of fire and wood splinters. I felt several large pieces of sharp wood hit my leather armor.

I also felt some hit my fleshy parts. That HURT.

That made me FURIOUS.

I ran for the guard...he had done this. I pulled my knife screamed. The guard turned and pulled his much larger short sword.

However, he wasn't a trained rouge like me. I took him down with only a minor gash added to my many scars. I took my bag and ran.

I had to find Zidane soon. He was injured. I saw blood on the trail and became much more worried. I knew I was hurt, but my armor had taken most of the damage. I'd need to get my armor fixed at some point.

Night fell and I hadn't found him. I began to grow worried. He had left a trail for me to follow, but it had grown dark and I was not a great tracker. That was Zidane's department.

I suddenly heard something...sounded like a fire being started. I turned and followed the sound of dagger to flint and within a few moments I saw him. He looked tired and angry. Blood had dried on his face...but he was alive.

Zidane gasped and swung his knife over from the fire pit and flipped it to a throwing position.

"I know you are there! Show yourself! I promise you I can kill a man from this distance!"

I stepped out with my hands up.

"Take it easy Zidane...it's just me...put down your knife."

Zidane sighed and lowered his knife. I relaxed as well.

"Thank god. Blank I thought you were dead. Why in the world did you leave your bag clear back by the guards?"

I sighed. "Mental error. It is what it is now. I dispatched the guard and got my bag. He didn't have anything on him worth taking."

"Did the safe have ANYTHING worthwhile?" Zidane whimpered as he went back to starting the fire.

The fire started and the area regained valuable warmth. I sat down and sighed.

"I found two bags of gold. Here, we go fifty-fifty." Zidane caught the bag and looked at it.

"Couldn't be more than five hundred gold in these bags..." Zidane moaned. "We almost died for that?!"

"We did."

Zidane said nothing else as he took out a potion and a small rag. He began to clean his wounds and he already began to look better. I pulled off my armor and looked at the charred splinter filled back. This armor was about useless now. I pulled off my padded shirt as well...it seemed to be ok...which meant my protection would be limited...but still it was better than none at all.

"Blank...you...you saved me...didn't you?"

"Well...I kept you from getting a face full of whatever was in that safe...looked like a some type of bomb fragment...like the one thrown into the cabin..."

"Oh...well...thank you...I mean...I coulda died."

"Thankfully, you didn't. I'd have never forgiven myself."

Zidane smiled. "I wonder who those people were...I tried to get as far as possible...I even made fake trails...I was hurting, but I didn't want them finding me. Although I knew you'd still find me...if you were alive."

I took my extra padded shirt from my bag. Two of those were better than one when I had no armor I supposed.

"I don't know...I...I didn't recognize the sigil. Perhaps they were hired goons. We might have found some mafia joint or something."

Zidane gulped. "Great. Juuuuussstt great."

I opened my bag again and found one of the three full healing potions I kept with me on major missions. I began rubbing the medicine on my hurting body and it felt good. I passed the remaining potion to Zidane and he took it with a smile.

"Well...I'll take watch...you let yourself heal and once you feel stronger, we will head out."

Zidane slowly stood up. "I...I can move now."

I shook my head. "You were beaten up pretty bad."

Zidane growled. "I am not a child,Blank. I can move...and besides, you took the brunt of it. Let's get out of here."

We packed up quickly and I went ahead and grabbed my armor...didn't want anyone to know it was us that used this area. We put out the fire and began walking. We walked for hours silently and I hated every minute of it. I had treated him like a kid again and he resented it. I was so stupid.

"Blank! A cave is up ahead. Let's rest there! I'll set up a trap for anyone that decides to check in on us...we will be as safe as possible."

A cave...great...I went inside and went to the back end. It was cool and relaxing...something I needed. I lit the magic candle I had bought in Alexandria. I was glad I brought it as it would take three times as long to run down as a normal candle...and it gave off twice the light. Well worth the cash.

After a few minutes Zidane limped into view and slid down to the floor beside me and laid his head down on my shoulder.

"We screwed up going in that house...too greedy..."

"No...we both wanted that money. Not to mention, wanted to help you. I know you want out of here...want to find a place to belong."

"Blank...I...that's..." Zidane lifted his head and moved away. "I appreciate that you want to help me, but we've got to be more careful."

I laughed. "You're telling me...I'm not the one that got knocked out!"

"But I'm also not the one that almost got blown up and killed by a guard."

Zidane turned red and looked down at the ground. He said nothing as he got his things ready to sleep.

I sighed. "Look...I didn't mean to upset you...it was a stressful situation for both of us."

"I know...just...I..." Zidane sighed. "I'm going to sleep. Thanks for protecting me. I am thankful...really I am."

I watched as the boy went to sleep almost immediately. I didn't know what to do at this point. I was angry at myself for saying stupid things and I was mad at Zidane for growing up too fast and not really needing me anymore.

I punched the cave wall which was a stupid thing to do. Not as stupid as other things I had done or would do...but stupid nonetheless.

I knew that Zidane would leave us eventually. I had always known he was special. I knew my role in his life, but I had to know...he was holding things back from me...but what was it?

I looked at my bag and twice went for the headband. I knew a way to find out what I wanted to know...but would I be able to live with myself afterwards?

I wanted to sleep and tried to turn off my brain. If I went to sleep I could just move on and never think about the headband again.

Nope. That wasn't happening. Not tonight.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Zidane was holding back...he would be gone within the year...I just knew it and I had to know or we'd never truly be friends again.

I pulled the headband out again and looked at it.

He would never know. Yet I would know...could I really control my brother...my best friend?

I knelt by Zidane...the boy had to learn to pay attention even when asleep. I had warned him about his obliviousness while asleep, but he never listened.

I placed the band on him again and cursed under my breath.

I went back to my side of the small cave and watched my friend...watched as he was brought under the control of the band.

Zidane's eyes shot open much like the first time. He slowly sat up and looked directly at me.

"Blaaannkk." Zidane slurred. "I...feeeeelll...so...straaangge.."

"Zidane...you are fine...nothing is wrong."

Zidane's eyes and face went blank. The boy was under this time. I had gone through with it so it was now or never.

"I am fine...nothing is wrong..." Zidane repeated in a slow almost slurred speech...like he was drunk.

I kept a small container of liquor in my bag. I took a swig and put it away.

Lord...what was I doing?

"Zidane. Come over here and sit by me."

Zidane stood up and stiffly walked over to me and sat down. The whole ordeal looked awkard...as if he had never walked before. The one thing that I had a hard time seeing was his tail...it drug behind him...no bounce like normal.

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" I asked.

The boy looked at me and said nothing for several seconds. He then spoke in a monotone voice.

"I feel fine. My wounds are healed. I have no pain."

"Good." I said as I wiped some dried blood from the boy's cheek. "How does it feel having that headband on your head?"

The boy cocked his head to one side and then shrugged.

"I no longer have the burden of free will. That is an odd feeling, but does not bother me."

This was becoming more than I could handle.

"So...you have to do what I say?" I mumbled. "You can't disobey me?"

Zidane nodded slowly. "That is correct Blank. I am fully under your control."

"So...I have questions. Can you answer them?"

Zidane nodded again. "If I have the knowledge, I will answer truthfully as I cannot lie to you."

"Ok...I just want to know...if you hate me."

Zidane shook his head. "I cannot hate the one who commands me."

"No...I mean...normal you...teenage boy you...does that Zidane hate me."

Zidane shook his head again. "No. I adore you. You have been my best and only true friend for almost my entire life."

"Then why have you been so distant? What did I do to you?"

The boy shrugged. "I am a teenager and I do not know how to show my feelings in the way I want sometimes. I had tried to be honest, but was unable to do so."

This was going on too long, but I had gotten valuable answers.

"Is there anyway I can give you some orders to imprint for when the control has been stopped?"

"Yes. Give me the command and I will follow it."

"I want you to feel like you can tell me anything again. Do not be afraid of me anymore. Be aware that I love you and that I'm your big brother. I only act like I do because I am protecting you."

"This command will be obeyed." Zidane droned. "What are your new commands so I can obey."

I sighed. "Get ready to sleep. When you wake up you won't remember any of this...except the command I put into your mind."

"As you command." Zidane stood up and walked over to his bed. He took off his padded armor and stood shirtless in front of me. The boy's chest rose and fell in a rhythm that showed he was truly being controlled.

He was breathing when I was. That was creepy. Cute, but creepy. That headband had certainly controlled him.

Zidane finished prepping for bed and stood over me waiting for his new orders. I would be glad when this was over. I felt much better knowing that Zidane did indeed still like me, but I needed to get this band off of him. I didn't even understand how it worked and I was afraid of the side effects.

"Ok Zidane, sleep. You've done well. Thank you."

"I am glad I was able to please you." Zidane droned. "I will follow your order and sleep. I am tired."

Zidane did not go to his bag, but came and sat down beside me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Zidane, what are you doing?" I said with a quiver in my voice that was unexpected. I wouldn't be able to take the controller from his head like this...he would never do this on his own.

"You have commanded me to sleep, and I am. I want to be near you. This was the logical choice as I enjoy being with you."

"Zidane, you must sleep in your bed. You've never done this before...when I bring you out of this control you'll know something was up."

Zidane looked at me with that blank face and nodded. "As you wish. I will sleep now. I am sorry that you were not pleased with this choice."

"It isn't that...it just isn't something you'd do..."

Zidane looked at me as he sat on his sleeping bag. "I was afraid to do so. You have let me know that you care as well."

"I thought you didn't have free will while under my control?"

"I do not. However, I still must try to please you and I can do whatever it takes to do so."

"I understand, but I will be removing my control once you sleep. I don't want you to remember anything but the imprint in your mind."

"I will not remember, but even when you remove the controlling device I will still be under your command."

My eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I am forever under your control. We have bonded. This is what the control band does. All you'll have to do is say tell me to sleep and I will be yours again."

"So as long as I don't say that you will be normal?"

"Yes...except for the commands you have given me."

"Good. Now go to sleep so I can take that cursed thing from your head."

"As you wish..." Zidane said as he fell asleep.

Thank god. This went much farther than I wanted. I had just wanted to know how he felt...now he would be enslaved to me...no...I'd not use those words, he would be free. I'd never control my little brother...

I stood up and walked over to the sleeping boy and noticed he was still in synch with me. That was no longer cute, but caused me to feel horrible. This had been harmless and now I had changed him forever.

I took the headband off and put it back in my bag. I sat back down and took watch. I figured no one would find us and sure enough I had been right. Three hours passed and Zidane woke up.

"Hey, Blank...man did I have a weird dream..."

"Oh? What was it about?"

Zidane looked up quizzically then shrugged. "You know...I can't remember for some reason...but man I tell you it was crazy...I...think."

I laughed nervously. "Well, must not have been that odd if you can't remember it!"

Zidane nodded. "I guess you are right! You can go to sleep now, I'll take the rest of the watch."

Zidane stood up and I noticed we were no longer in synch (thank god) and watched as he got half dressed and then walked over to me. His tail had its bounce back and I smiled. I knew he was back to normal.

"Blank, I think you were right on who those people were...I think I remember the sigil. It was one of the Mafia groups. We may have assisted in blowing up one of their strongholds. Oops."

"They deserved it. They are scum." I said.

"I know, but it is a shame they didn't have more money in that safe."

I nodded. "I know...I'm sorry. I wanted to help you get the money to leave...so you can find what you are looking for."

Zidane looked at me and then sat down beside me.

"Blank...you know...you have to know that you aren't the reason I want to leave. You are the only reason I wanted to stay."

"I am no reason to stay. I have caused you nothing but trouble...and I treat you like a child."

Zidane shook his head. "No...you treat me like your little brother...which I appreciate you for. None of the others treat me like family. Not Baku for sure. he jus' wants me for my skills! Cinna is gross and annoying and doesn't really like me."

He was right on about Cinna. "What about Marcus?"

"Marcus...well...he's alright and I enjoy being around him, but he doesn't do much outside of work with me. You always have treated me like your kid brother. We are family and I regret not telling you this. I couldn't. I don't even know why I can now. When I was planning on leaving I tried to make you feel resentful so when I left you wouldn't care...and that was wrong. Then when I came back...I didn't know how to make things normal again."

"Its ok...I understand...I really do. I am just glad you don't hate me."

Zidane gasped. "That was not my intentions...I never could hate you...be annoyed maybe...well yes I do get annoyed...but hate? We've been too close for far too long."

"Then why did act like you hated me so much." I said...knowing some of the answer already.

"I already said it was because I didn't want you to miss me when I left. I made a huge mistake and once I did it, I wasn't sure how to fix the problem."

Zidane put his arm around my shoulder. "I really am sorry Blank. I made a bad decision. I'm glad I finally told you...I am not sure why I kept it hidden before...nor am I sure what made me finally tell you."

I knew why and that made me feel incredibly guilty.

"Are you ok Blank, you look sick. You aren't still mad at me are you?"

"God no, I...I just need to get some sleep Zidane, as I didn't bounce back from earlier like I thought I would."

"Good night...wake me in a few hours, we will get back on the road."

I didn't wait for a reply. I was exhausted. I fell alseep sitting against the cave wall. When I woke up light was flowing into the cave from the entrance. I wondered how long exactly I'd been asleep.

"Geez...Zidane why didn't you wake me up? Those guys could have found our trail by now."

"Zidane?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw my brother sitting against the wall where I'd left him. His face was totally blank. Had I put him under the night before? I didn't remember doing it. I didn't ever want to do it again in the first place!

"I await your orders." Zidane said with no emotion. "I watched over you last night. There were no intruders. We were safe."

Oh yeah...when I told him I was going to sleep...lord it doesn't even have to be in the right order to put him under. Wish I had known. I need to be more careful.

"Good. Pick up your things. It is time to go."

"As you wish." Zidane said as he stood up and began to complete my order.

The thing that hurt me the most was seeing his tail dragging the ground. How in the world could I break him out of the spell?

After Zidane picked up his pack and got dressed he stood waiting for me to give him more instructions. I took this time to start packing my things and try to think of a way to help him. While I was packing the boy came over and started to help me pack.

"I can do this for you Blank. Please let me."

I stepped away and watched the boy pick up my things. This was certainly NOT like him. He didn't even want to pick his own crap up...now here he was...picking up someone else's things and with no complaint. There had to be a word to break him out of this.

"Zidane...how to I break this control I have over you?"

The boy handed me my pack and shrugged.

"The longer I am in this state, the less there is a difference. We bonded, so we are one. I protected you all night. I only want to be with you and make you happy."

"You made me happy when you were not under my control. How do I fix this when you don't have the band on?"

"Just tell me to wake up and I will obey."

"Then wake up Zidane! I can't take much more of this!"

Zidane had been picking up his bag when I told him to awaken. He dropped the bag and gasped.

"Wait...what happened? Is it morning?"

Zidane looked down and noticed he was dressed.

"I'm dressed too? I don't remember ANY of this."

Zidane looked to me for an answer. I didn't have one...at least a good one.

"I'd been packing up. Maybe you were just spaced out. We did have a rough day yesterday after all."

"Spaced out all night? I've never ONCE fallen alseep on watch. It would betray our trust to do that..."

"When I woke up you were awake. You even talked to me. You said that no one came all night, you don't remember? You just helped me pack my bags."

Zidane looked at me for a few seconds as if trying to remember what I had said and after what seemed like forever (to me) he smiled his big toothy grin.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! You'd think I'd gotten drunk last night...maybe those potions have more alcohol in them than I thought..."

I laughed. "Maybe. Or perhaps you are just really tired from this ordeal. I know I still am."

Zidane nodded. "You are right. I am just tired from this whole thing. Although I'm feeling pretty great right now, so let's get going!"

Zidane took off for the entrance to the cave, probably to disarm his trap and I shook my head. What a mess I had caused.

I walked out to the mouth of the cave and stretched. The morning air was wonderful. You could tell we were getting closer to Burmecia as the climate had changed drastically. I still wished that Baku would have let us off closer, but the mountains made it almost impossible.

"You ready to go Zidane?"

The boy nodded. "Yup! Let's go...we should be able to make in into the mountains tonight and then into Burmecia itself tommorrow."

I sighed and looked towards the mountains that were less than a mile away.

"We'd better go ahead...I still feel like we are being watched by those creeps."

Zidane agreed and we began the trek. Zidane kept the mile trek short with talk of a few girls he had tried to bed before we left.

"I mean...I can charm them easily! One wink and a big smile makes 'em mine! But...then the tail seems to run them off. I tried to tell them it is jus' more ta love!"

I almost snorted at that comment, but kept a concerned, yet interested face.

"Then, I jus' drank myself stupid! That wasn't exactly the night I had planned, but ya know how it goes!"

I nodded. "I know how you feel. My stiches and scars only get me so far. Plus, I don't have the personality you have. Drinking has certainly made the pain less."

Zidane laughed. "I KNOW that you've had your fair share of the ladies. Don't lie, 'cause I can see right through it!"

Ow. That shouldn't have stung, but it did.

Luckily he didn't notice me flinch and we happened to make it to the mountain path.

"Ok, I'm going to put on my heavy clothes, you should probably do the same."

Zidane nodded. "Whatever you say! It is gonna get cold as a witches tit up there!"

"Zidane, what does that even mean?"

The boy shrugged and I laughed. Although I did notice Zidane listened to me more now...no longer treated it like me being an old fart.

"Zidane, I'm surprised you haven't made a comment yet about me telling you what to do. Are you feeling ok?"

Zidane looked at me quizzically. "No. I feel pretty good actually." Zidane stopped to zip his coat and then looked back at me. "I mean, you are just looking out for me. I appreciate it."

"You sure have matured all of a sudden." I commented. "I'm not used to you being so polite!"

Zidane growled. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Maybe I just realized someone actually cares about me."

I didn't have a snappy comeback that time.

"Yeah..well...let's get a move on. When it gets dark, we are going to want shelter and the caves are a quite high up."

"Gotcha Blank! I'm already getting cold!"

We walked up to the face of the mountain. It could be climbed...but would be hard. I had brought a rope and grapnel set but I wasn't sure if it was strong enough to break into the hard rock.

"Zidane, I think we are going to have climb. I hope you are ready. Here take this rope and tie it around your waist."

My little brother obeyed quickly and we were ready to climb. I attached a claw to my hand and gave Zidane the other.

As I dug into the rock I suddenly began feeling sharp pains in my back. I guessed that I had not recovered fully. I ignored the pain and began the climb. After a few minutes Zidane joined me on the mountain and we headed up the big mountain.

Within the hour we got into a good groove. I managed to lead us up to the first checkpoint and we took a rest. It was getting colder and it was begining to snow. We didn't say much during the break, but I felt it was because we were so tired. I was really feeling pain at this point. My entire body was burning.

"Ok Zidane, we've got to keep going. There is a series of caves once we reach the summit. We can stop for the night there."

"S-sounds g-good bro...it is so freakin' cold! I wouldn't need a glass cutter to break into a house...I'd just use my nipple!"

I stared at the kid and rolled my eyes.

"Didn't need to know that. Let's go."

We hiked the last few miles up and suddenly I began to really tire. Like...couldn't take another step kind of tired. Zidane kept pushing at my feet but I couldn't move.

"Blank? Are you ok? We are REALLY high up and I do not want to fall. We are not going to live through a fall from this height. We will die...come on!"

I shook the tired feeling from my head and started climbing again. One hand after the other. I was cold and burning up all at once...then I went numb...but Zidane kept pushing me. Had he not, we'd have been dead. Twenty minutes later...we made it to the top and I collapsed.

"Blank, we are so close and you've got to keep going!"

Zidane grabbed me and began to drag me towards a cave. I could see it, but I was passing out...all my energy was gone. I guess shielding him from the blast the previous day had sapped me more than I imagined.

I started to mumble and wasn't sure what about, but I was so tired.

"Zidane...sleep...so...tired..." That was the last thing I said and then blacked out.

When I woke up I was in my sleeping bag...and a fire had been built...yet was set so the smoke would leave the cave and not suffocate us. Zidane...he never had the patience for this kind of work. I sat up and saw my coat being dried as well. Zidane was still in his own cold, wet clothes and was watching the front of the cave.

"Zidane? What happened? Where are we?"

Zidane turned and his blank expression was back.

"You collapsed. I brought you here and got you warm. I was making sure we were not attacked and that you were able to heal with no one to interupt you."

"But you didn't take care of yourself."

Zidane shrugged. "You are what is important. My body is strong and will survive. I do not matter...you do."

"That is not true at all. You are the one that is special. I am nothing in the grand scheme of things. Don't ever think that again! You could die of hypothermia...get those frozen clothes off now!"

Zidane nodded. "I will obey. I am sorry that I was unable to please you."

"You did! You actually did TOO much! You have to worry about YOU. Come on Zidane, wake up and realize this!"

Zidane's face slowly went back to its normal self and he also slowly realized how cold he was.

"Wha-?" Zidane blinked and looked around the room.

"Hurry up Zidane, get those clothes off. You've done enough for me, it is time to help yourself."

"I...I did? What did I do? I must've blanked out again."

"I collapsed and you brought me here...got me warm and then watched for any bad guys that could be looking for us...you didn't even get out of your own clothes. I think you fell alseep standing up and as cold as you have to be, I couldn't blame you."

Zidane's eyes bulged. "That's right! You went down. Are you okay? I was so scared that you were going to die!"

"I'm fine now. Let's worry about you."

I took the almost frozen wool coat from Zidane's shoulders and put it with mine. Zidane's regular clothes were soaked and almost frozen as well.

"Get those clothes off as well...did you bring any other sets?"

"I...I have a pair of thermal underwear...that...s-should be e-nough."

I found the pair of longjohns and handed them to the frozen kid.

"Here give me your clothes, I'll put them by the fire...and your armor...come on."

Zidane nodded and handed me everything and smiled at me.

"Thank you big brother. I can't believe I didn't do this when I came in."

I knew why.

"Well, just give me a second and I'll set up your bed."

"No...you are hurt. I'll do it."

Zidane began to set up his bedding and I noticed that he hadn't made a hole for his tail, but just left the butt flap open. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Zidane said with curiosity.

"Your ass hanging out the long johns. Do you want me to cut a hole for your tail?"

Zidane turned around to face me. "OOPS. I forgot about that. Nah...it probably wouldn't be very comfy and I'm already miserable enough."

"Ok...just hurry. You have to be close to hypothermia by now." I threw my blanket from my bag at him and he grabbed it. "Take this and come sit by the fire. You have got to get warm."

Zidane nodded. "What I'd really like is a nip of booze. I know you've got some."

"I do. But you will have to wait until you warm up...it will give you a false sense of warmth!"

"Sounds good to me!"

I glared, but Zidane ignored me and sat down beside me. I looked over and gave him a big hug. Then I pulled out my flask and took a swig. I then passed it to Zidane.

"Thanks bro...I needed that." Zidane said between swigs. I grabbed it away after his third chug.

"You saved me this time. I am in your debt." I said with a smile.

Zidane blushed and figited. "Aww...you'd have done it for me...I mean...I didn't want to die and...had you fallen, we'd have BOTH fallen."

That was true. I had endangered us both.

I looked down at my friend...my one true friend...and my only family and smiled. We'd survive this and I'd fix what I did to him.

I promised...and I never broke a promise. But, I was going to have to put him under again in order to figure this all out.

"Zidane...I need you to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Frozen

"Zidane, I need you to sleep now. Can you do that?"

The boy didn't answer me, so I knew that he was under my command again. I looked over at him and his head had dropped on his knees. He looked so peaceful, but his blank face reminded me of what I was doing to him. He sat curled in the blanket trying to warm himself. I'm sure he remembered that I demanded he take care of himself and that is what his mind was telling him.

I sat and watched as he moved closer to me, but also gripped the blanket tighter and went back to looking at the fire in silence. His blank expressionless face added to the calm of the moment. The boy was breathing in time with me again. I even held my breath to see if he would...and he did.

"Zidane?" I said softly.

The boy lifted his head from his knees and looked to me with a small smile on that overall blank face. "Yes? What can I do to serve you?"

"Are you even capable of doing anything for me? You are still half frozen."

Zidane puffed his chest and pounded his fist on it. "I am capable of doing anything you ask. However, I am currently following your previous instructions to take care of myself. I will continue doing that until my body is healed. Then I will await new instruction...that is unless you have new commands and I will follow them."

Zidane looked at me for a few seconds and when I said nothing he put his head back on his knees and stared into the fire.

"I have a question about my control over you."

Zidane didn't look back at me. "I have some knowledge and can share what I know."

"Well...can I...you know...break my control if I destroy the headband?"

Zidane shook his head. "No. The headband is useless now. I have already bonded with you. It is a worthless piece of cloth now."

I groaned. My one idea was a bad one. I took the headband and tossed it into the fire in frustration. Sure enough Zidane looked no different and showed no concern when I did it.

"I am sure you notice that I was correct in saying it was worthless. I cannot be changed back that way. I do not have any idea if there IS a way to do it. To be honest I am happier now. In this form and my woke self."

"Of course you'd say that Zidane, you are being controlled. You don't have your own will."

Zidane shrugged. "Makes life easier. I want to be with you and this allows it to happen."

"Anyway, my next question has to do with the words to bring you under my control. I have accidently done it more than once now. Can I change the words?"

Zidane nodded. "Just tell me and I will imprint the new words."

"Forget sleep and imprint the phrase 'fall under my power'."

"I have done it. Do you wish to change the words to bring me out of your command?"

"No, it makes sense and I won't say it accidently."

"As you wish." Zidane looked back at the fire. "I will continue to heal my body and await your other commands."

"No, I want you to wake up now."

Zidane gasped and looked over at me. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did. I don't blame you...I was cold just looking at you."

Zidane shivered. "I still am. I can't get warm no matter how hard I try!"

"I feel you. I am pretty cold myself. It probably is at least five below out there."

I shivered and so did Zidane. If only our coats weren't soaked, we could put them back on.

I took another nip from the flask and passed it to Zidane. He turned it down.

"Bro I drank enough the first time! Thanks though. Save it incase we really need it later."

I laughed. "If things get much worse, we'll just be dead."

That caused an awkward silence.

"M'bad...that was suppos' to be a joke."

Zidane rolled his eyes.

"Can we just both get under this blanket and use our body warmth to keep from freezing? I mean...unless you think its odd or somthin'."

"We've done it before and nothing happened, so shouldn't be any different this time. Open the blanket and let me in. Move a little so I can get closer to the fire."

Zidane moved over and I got into the warm blanket. I sighed heavily and leaned back. The fire felt good, but I could feel the cold coming from Zidane's body. The kid was closer to passing out or catching hypothermia than I had thought before. Zidane closed the blanket around us and closed his eyes.

"Warmth..." He said with a sigh. "I had almost forgotten what it was like to be warm."

I put my arms around the frozen kid and rubbed his shoulders. "I know...and that's because you worried about me. Come on...you can get warm."

"N-No..I am so cold! Why can't I warm up! I'm afraid...what if I fall asleep and don't wake up."

I looked him in the eyes and promised him that would never happen. He smiled but his teeth clattered together as he did. He was still not healthy looking...his skin was greying and that worried me. He was not doing well with this at all.

"Blank, if I die...you can have my stash...use it to get away from Tantalus."

"Don't talk silly." I said with slight anger in my voice. "You aren't going anywhere."

I was certain this Zidane might not survive...but I knew which one would. This was something that had to be done. The boy could not control his emotion, but in his controlled state, he had no emotion or will to concern himself with.

Zidane put his head on my shoulder and began to cry.

"I'm sorry brother...I don't mean to be so emotional...I...I just don't know what is wrong. I can't get warm and I am afraid."

"Zidane, if you don't calm down you are going to make yourself ill. You need to rest. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. You probably drank too much and that isn't helping."

The grunted. "If three chugs of cheap liquior gets me drunk then i'ma lightweight."

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

The boy sniffled. "You are NOT helping me." Zidane then let a huge shiver go. "I mean you are...because you are warm...but...i dunno...I am having trouble thinking."

I had to do it. This was not wrong. He was struggling. He was a strong kid, but his mind was going to break.

"Zidane I want you to fall under my power. Listen to me...fall under my power...can you do that?"

The tail that had been frantically whipping back and forth suddenly stopped. Zidane's frantic breathing also stopped and he began to breathe with me.

"Have you calmed down?" I asked.

"If you allow me to have will during this time, I will be unable to control my emotion. My body is struggling to fight off hypothermia and right now I think your body warmth is the only thing keeping me from losing this battle."

"Can I command you to be calm?"

The boy shrugged. He hit against my arm and I could feel the goosebumps on his arms. "I do not think that would be a good idea."

"But...if I keep you under my command it effects your free self...I don't want to do that."

Zidane didn't move. I think he was too cold.

"Blank. Either you keep me like this where I can fight it without emotion, or I will die. You are too far away from town to help me. It isn't your fault. I would have helped you get warm first even if I had been acting on my own will. I love you and could not have let you die. You were really bad off you know."

I knew. I still was dizzy, but some of that was the booze.

"If you give me no more commands I will focus on survial. Allow me to stay near you so I can use your body heat. I would like you to keep rubbing my limbs to get warmth...you were doing that before. Keep doing it."

This calm and collected Zidane was pretty cool. Even if it wasn't the Zidane I wanted. But, he almost required right now.

"What is coldest? What do you want me to try and warm?"

Zidane looked down. "Legs."

I started rubbing his legs and the friction brought warmth. I hoped that I was helping. I had not dealt with this before. Normally there was an Inn and a hot spring that I stopped at.

That reminded me...there WOULD be an Inn to sleep at the next time. Thank god.

After what seemed like hours, Zidane spoke again. "Ok. Legs are good now. Move on to my back and shoulders...arms too."

I didn't say anything but kept rubbing his arms and back. He was so cold. His muscles were tight and I'm sure he was in a lot of pain...I felt terrible.

"Ok...chest...stomach...everything else seems to be improving."

That was what I didn't want to do. But, he was my baby brother and I'd do it if I had to. I rubbed his chest and stomach and it was so cold! My hands almost went numb trying to warm him up. The boy was strong, but he almost wasn't strong enough this time.

"Thank you Blank. My body seems to be functioning at a high enough level now that I can fight off the cold. I will remember what you did when you awaken me. You will not be able to make me forget this as it is important to our friendship."

I blushed. "We both have to survive this...we have other things to accomplish."

"You can allow me to have my will again if you choose. The threat is over and I will sleep when you awaken me from command."

"I will soon. You can go ahead and lie down on my lap and keep getting warm. I don't want you to switch back until I know you are going to be calm."

"As you wish."

Zidane obeyed and I kept rubbing his back trying to keep him warm. The boy breathed along with me and I sighed. I knew the threat had ended...so why was I keeping him under my control?

"Blank, if I stay under your control for much longer, things will be different in this form and my normal form. I have been under your power for many hours combined now and that is going to effect me as a whole."

"How? I mean what is going to change?"

The boy sat up and looked at me with that blank expression. "I will no longer call you Blank when under your power once I reach this new pinncle of control."

"What will you call me?"

"Master Blank. I will obey everything you say at that point immediatly. Also my normal self will be far more easy to influence by your words."

"A headband did all of that? You aren't even wearing it anymore! I destroyed it!"

Zidane looked at me with the blank expression I had grown to hate.

"It did not do everything. While I do not know exactly why, but my body accepted it quite easily. My normal self would not see it, but I know it has something to do with my life before Tantalus. Something deep inside me tells me this is how I was before...before I was Zidane."

I did not know how to answer him. This was something all of us had wondered. When he first came he didn't really show much emotion and even to this day he doesn't understand things as he should. The way he left and acted towards me was enough to prove it. The tail certainly shows he is different, but I have no idea where he could truly have come from.

"What do you mean before you were Zidane?"

The boy shrugged. "I was nothing, but I was alive. Then...I was Zidane. When I'm under your control, I am like I was before Zidane. You are my lord...my Master...I had one before you...long before you...but I do not remember anything about that time. I was far too young."

This had gotten interesting. So the headband didn't do this?

"So when I put that cultist headband on you it brought back your former self?"

"Yes. At least that is what I think. While you feel that you have harmed me...I know you do...you might have helped me. I know my normal self wants to know where he came from. Perhaps we can figure it out from discussion."

I sighed. "Not tonight. I've had an overload of information and I don't want you progressing to this new level tonight." I rubbed the boy on the head and looked up at the ceiling.

"When I bring you out of this, remember only what you must. Do not remember the information on your previous life. I have no way to explain or help you with it yet."

"I will remember all you did to save my life. Nothing else."

"Good, now wake up and return to normal."

The boy gasped and then collapsed back onto my lap. The normal Zidane would be worn down from the ordeal and would sleep. I would have no questions to answer. But I sure had plenty of questions. This boy certainly was not normal in any sense...but where did he come from and why was he here.

The boy's tail began to twitch and sway slowly, so at least he was feeling better. I leaned back and closed my eyes. No one would find us here and if they did, they had no where to take us.

I had a terrible dream about Zidane that night. That he wasn't human...but something that was not human...I couldn't explain it...but there was a lot of fire and death...his eyes...so red and his face was without emotion.

I jumped when I awoke and realized Zidane was still alseep on my lap. The boy went flying off of me and onto the floor. He woke with a series of swears tha would have made any mother blush.

"What the hell did ya do that for!" Zidane cried. "All ya had ta do was wake me up and move me!"

"Sorry bro...had a nightmare...felt so real. I didn't mean ta throw ya off...I swear!"

Zidane pouted for a minute and then stood up and brushed himself off.

"Obviously you are feeling better today." I said. "Full of piss and vinegar right off the bat!"

"Certainly full of piss. I'll be back!"

Zidane grabbed his dried coat and ran outside. It looked much warmer than the night before. At least over freezing as the cave was quite warm even with the fire out. The sun was shining as well.

"Brand new day". I thought to myself.

I began to pack our things as he had done the same for me the day before. I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate it, but I had appreciated him for doing when I was out of it. I took the chance to clean up myself a bit with the body wash I had brought. We had to not smell the greatest, but a shower was another day away.

Once I finished, I put on my traveling gear and sat down and took two travel rations from my pack. Zidane had finished up and was prepping for the day when I finished getting our food ready.

"Oh boy, travel rations." Zidane groaned. "At least they are sorta eatable."

We sat and ate our miserable breakfast and picked up our things. It was time to go.

"Blank, how long til we are off this mountain?"

"A few hours at least. I do know that we won't be sleeping outdoors tonight. We are taking a slight detour for an Inn I know of on the outskirts of Burmecia."

Zidane pepped up at the sound of an Inn.

"A real bed! Food! Awesome! Let's go!"

I zipped my coat and the two of us walked out into the brand new day...ready to take on whatever came our way.

When we reached the mouth of the cave Zidane and I looked at each other and smiled. We had saved each other countless times and last night was no exception. We were family and right now I think Zidane accepted that I might be the only family he'd ever have.

However, I knew more. He had been somewhere and controlled by them. If I ever found them...I'd kill them.

"Blank? Are you ok? We've been walking for over an hour and you haven't said a word."

I snapped out of my own thoughts and smiled. "Sorry bro, just thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully, sooner or later, I'll be able to tell you."

"Do you not trust me bro?" Zidane said with concern in his voice.

"More than anything...but I myself can't wrap my head around some things. When I can figure it all out, I will tell you. I promise."

"Thank you bro..." Zidane cleared his throat. "Ya know...this trip...I didn't want ta do it...because I was afraid ya hated me...but...now I am so glad we are a team again. I'd have died last night had I gone with anyone else. They wouldn't have done what you did for me."

I gave the boy a small hug and pointed to the end of the trail.

"We've got to climb again. Not that long. We should be fine."

We climbed down the mountainside and sure enough it was way easier going down than up. Plus, it was only a quarter of a mile down. However, the winter storm returned and the temperature dropped quickly. We had to get out of this or we'd freeze. Again.

It was around four in the evening when we reached the bottom of the mountain. In the distance you could see the Inn. Oh thank god.

Zidane saw it first and ran for it. I laughed as I kept on walking. The hardest part was over and rest and relaxation were coming our way.

Zidane waited at the door and opened it for me. Something else he'd have NEVER done before.

"Blank, let me pay this time! You never let me pay for anything."

I nodded. "That's fine, but don't use that mafia gold. Not here."

Zidane scoffed. "I am not stupid, Blank. I've got my own money with me."

I took off my coat and Zidane did the same. The Inn was full of warmth and the lobby was quite nice. It was rustic, but everything looked new. Couches and chairs lined the lobby and I saw a restraunt enterance and a hot spring location in the back. The man behind the counter looked happy to see customers. The bad weather must have kept people from traveling.

"Ahh sirs, welcome! I assume you would like a room for tonight!"

Zidane nodded. "We would indeed. I'll take whatever ya got available."

The innkeeper opened his book and found a room on the second floor that was available. He said that the storm had kept many folks from leaving and he only had three rooms ready.

"We will take whatever you've got!" Zidane said. "We've been on the road so long and a bed is a bed at this point."

The innkeeper laughed. "Well, we've got a room with two twin beds available. The room comes with a meal and usage of the hot springs."

"That sounds great."

Zidane paid the Innkeeper and he took us to our room. When he opened it I gasped. It was so wonderful. A personal fireplace...two warm beds...a shower...SHOWER was the thing that went through my mind.

I gave the Innkeeper a tip and he left us alone. Zidane started running for the bed and I stopped him.

"Dude, what are you doing. Look at us. We stink...we are filthy. Don't dirty the beds before we even have time to sit down!"

Zidane groaned.

"Don't groan at me. Go take a shower. I'll get our things taken care of."

The boy obeyed and put down his stuff. However, he also dropped his clothes right on the floor and stode into the bathroom giving me a goofy grin.

"Why...are you naked Zidane?"

"You know you like it." He said with a wink and closed the door to the bathroom.

"No..not really." I said as I began picking his crap off the floor. I wondered if they had cleaning services...because our clothes were nasty.

I heard the shower start and a long moan come from Zidane. I couldn't blame him. I'm sure it felt wonderful.

"You know ya wish it was you in here right now!" Zidane called. "There won't be any hot water left for ya when I'm done!"

I grunted but ignored that comment. I had gotten everything picked up and ready for the evening. I laid a towel over the corner chair and sat down. There was a small lamp on the table and I lit it. The room glowed with warmth and itt was quite relaxing. Soon, we would finish this mission and then I'd help Zidane find himself...even if we didn't want the answer.

The boy had to know...and to be honest; so did I.


	3. Chapter 3

As I sat waiting on Zidane to finish and leave me with the coldest shower of my life I kept thing what the boy had told me in his other state.

I couldn't get over the fact that he was something before he was Zidane. What did that even mean? How could he have been something else? He didn't say he was someone else...but was nothing.

How could he be nothing, but still be alive? I knew that version of Zidane could not lie to me, so it had to be true...but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

I took a nip from my flask and closed my eyes. What had I gotten myself into with this kid?

Zidane loudly exited the shower dripping wet and completly nude. I yelled and threw the towel I'd been sitting on at him.

"What in the hell are ya doin'? I do NOT wanna see that!" I turned away grumbling. "At least wrap the towel around ya fer God's sake!"

The boy laughed. "Whats the matter Blank? Do I look too good for ya?"

"Bro...No offense...I have no interest in anything you could offer." I turned and the boy had wrapped the towel around his waist. He was still dripping all over the hardwood floor and seemed to not care at all.

"Go back in that bathroom and dry off! I want to take a shower sometime today!" I growled.

Zidane laughed again and went back into the bathroom. I went over and used Zidane's coat to wipe the floor up. Revenge was mine.

I threw his coat back on his bag and grabbed his extra pants. I walked over to the door and extended my hand into the doorway and passed him the pants.

"Please do not come out nude again. I don't want people to talk."

Zidane laughed. "Who would talk? Who here even KNOWS us? What would they say...besides that Zidane is freakin' attractive and Blank ignores it completly!"

"Well if they said that, I'd be fine with things, but I doubt it would go that way. Hurry up...I want to take a damn shower this year."

"Puuullleease...I takes hours ta look as good as me!" Zidane said as he flung the door open; thankfully with his pants on.

"Thanks for laying out my stuff bro." Zidane said. "You didn't have ta do that for me."

"Yeah I did, so get dressed while I shower. Then, we can go eat a REAL meal."

Zidane's stomach growled and we both laughed.

"I'll hurry, you just get dressed."

I went into the bathroom and sighed in relief as Zidane hadn't destroyed it like I had feared. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. Thankfully the hot water was still there. The shower head even had different settings. I set it to massage and I just stood there letting all the dirt, grime and events of the last week fall from my body.

"Zidane, did you try the massage setting on the shower?" I yelled.

"Of course I did! Why do you think I was in there so freakin' long!"

"Ew." I said and blocked out the mental imagine Zidane was trying to get into my head.

How did a kid that had so much energy ever act like the Zidane that was under my control. I had to ask him if he remembered anything about his past...anything at all.

Then it hit me...maybe he really wasn't Zidane until we found him...perhaps that was the plan of whomever left him alone out there.

I was knocked out of thought when Zidane began banging on the door.

"Will you hurry tha HELL up! I'm STARVING!" Zidane almost wailed.

I turned off the shower and dried off. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of a response. I then got dressed and opened the door.

"I'm ready. We just need to bag up our travel clothes and see if they can clean them."

Zidane groaned. "I ALREADY did that! Hurry up! I wanna eat!"

I looked down by the door and sure enough he had already done it. How did I not hear him open the door and get my dirty clothes.

"Well...Let's eat...then hit the hot spring."

Zidane and I walked down the hall and nodded at several passersby. One stared at Zidane, but then saw me and lost interest. I looked far more odd I supposed.

We walked down to the lobby and thankfully they did have a cleaning service. I paid the man and we made our way to the small cafe. It was a lovely place...dimly lit and candle light danced on the walls. A small string group was playing quietly in the corner. I wished I had a date...not Zidane.

"Dude...I'd totally bring a chick here...wouldn't you?"

I nodded. "I would. Let's get a seat."

The waiter greeted us and took us to one of the smaller tables by the wall and close to the music group. This was acceptable and we both sat down.

"Blank, what are you doing to get?"

I scanned the menu before answering.

"Probably steak. I could use a good steak after what we've been through."

Zidane nodded. "I was thinking steak, but I want a big ass one."

"I think they have a porterhouse, although your scrawny ass can't eat a 20oz steak."

Zidane glared at me...I knew it before I put down the menu.

"Just sayin' bro...you ain't got the stomach for it."

The waiter came back and I ordered a beer and my steak. It came with salad and three other sides...I knew I'd be stuffed. Then Zidane ordered the porterhouse.

"Is sir SURE about that?" The waiter asked. "That's a big steak."

"Yes...sir is sure! I'm not THAT scrawny!" Zidane said in a low, but intense voice.

"As you wish sirs. It will be out shortly."

Dinner was amazing. I couldn't think of a better meal that I'd had in all my years of traveling. I made a mental note that this place was worth coming back to at some point in my life. I leaned back and took a drink of my beer when I noticed Zidane looking at me with a grin.

"Finished my dinner ya ass. All gone."

"Yeah, well you've also gone from scrawny to fat! It went straight to your hips."

Zidane growled and leaned towards me to speak in a quiet tone. "Screw. You. Blank."

I laughed and stood up. I pulled some coin from my pocket and left it for the waiter. Several people seemed relieved when we left. Sorry that we look so different I guess.

We went back to the front desk and got a few towels for the hot spring. I could not wait to try it.

"Have fun you two! You picked a great time to go as everyone is at dinner or asleep! You should have it all to yourselves."

I thanked the innkeeper and we went into the large spring room. It was warm...and I loved it. Sure enough, it was empty, except for one person that was in the sauana...which meant we really were alone. Considering how we were treated by some of the folks here, that was probably for the best.

I looked at the spring at sighed. It was going to feel amazing. We both went over and found a few seats by the edge of the room. We then undressed and got in the water.

"Ohhhh my gawd..." Zidane said with a long moan. "Where have YOU been all my life?"

I sank down and sat on the spring floor. I didn't even speak. I didn't need to. This was heaven and we were both getting to enjoy it.

I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank...no thinking...only relaxing.

"Blank."

My worn body felt so good. Like it was being healed. Even my back started feeling good again.

"Blllaaaannkkk."

I knew I'd have to talk to Zidane eventually about-

"BLANK!" Zidane yelled while shaking me. I sputtered and looked around frantically.

"What? What happened? What is going on? Did someone find us?"

Zidane looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Uh no dummy. I'm bored. You aren't talking and while this is relaxing, I have nothing to do when ya sit and ignore me!"

My heart rate slowed and I realized that we weren't about to be killed in the buff by some Mafia creep.

"You are bored huh..." I said as I was still trying to get focused.

"Yea! I love this, but the quiet is TOO much. This room needs music!"

"I agree, but they are in the cafe. Perhaps they do both."

Zidane shrugged as he swam over to me.

"So...I have a question...and you don't have to answer it." I said...here we go.

"Uhh...ok..." Zidane said.

"When you came to Tantalus...you were how old?"

"Four."

"Four. So, what do you remember about the time before that?"

Zidane forrowed his brow as he thought about it.

"Not much. I was four...so...long time ago. I remember being taken in by you all, but before that I don't remember anything. I don't remember where I came from or how I got to Tantalus. That was why I left...to find out."

I nodded. "I see. I just was wondering. I've been trying to figure out how to help you find where you came from."

Zidane lit up with that comment.

"Really? You want ta help me?"

"Of course I do. Everyone should know where they came from. I mean, there aren't many people like me...but I know my past. Even if it isn't great. One day, I might tell ya my backstory."

Zidane hugged me and sat down beside me. "If only the rest of the world was as nice as you. Why doesn't the rest of Tantalus care about me like you do?"

I shrugged. "They are in it for the cash. I was in it for a family. Big difference. I have gotten discouraged as well the past year or so. Something changed. I thought it was me, especially when we quit being friends."

Zidane grunted. "That was all my fault. Not yours. I struggle so hard with understanding other people's emotions...not to mention my own. I know how to be cocky...arrogant...a ladies man...but the other stuff I don't do so well with."

"Neither do I bro."

We sat quiet for a good ten minutes and at that point the room started to fill with the other people staying at the inn. The quiet was ruined and we knew that was a hint to leave. We got out and dried off quickly and put our clothes back on before anyone noticed we had been skinny dipping.

We walked towards the exit and I noticed Zidane hitting on several of the girls, but they didn't give him much notice. Different women here in Burmecia apparently.

Zidane sighed. "These girls must not like tails on a guy...I mean I've got everything else...good body, blue eyes...long blonde hair."

I shrugged. "Maybe they just perfer redheads."

Zidane shook his head. "That or your scars, because those girls were looking at those."

I laughed. "What can I say? Chicks dig 'em."

It had been a few hours since we dropped off our clothes, so we went and checked on them. Sure enough they were done. I thanked the innkeeper and paid him the fee.

"Boys, if you get bored, we do have a library here with all sorts of books from across the globe."

"Thanks, we might check it out later." I said.

I heard Zidane make a gagging nosie and I punched him while the innkeeper wasn't looking. We then headed back up to the room. The beds had been turned down and a couple of magazines had been placed on the nightstand.

"Wow...not used to service like this bro." Zidane said. "We go from freezing to death in a cave to this. Can we just stay here?"

"Baku'd find us. We have to finish with him...then we can move on."

Zidane sighed. "I know...if he ever let's us go."

"He will...this is the last true hidden treasure in this part of the world...that we are aware of. If it is a good haul then he can afford to train new recruits."

Zidane plopped on his bed and sighed. "Magazines...oh boy."

I glared at the boy and hit him with one of the magazines. "You need to read more, then perhaps you'd be more aware of your surroundings...and maybe those girls would be interested in you. Having some intelligence could help you."

"Blllaaannkk...reading is for CHUMPS!"

"Hardly. I have learned much from reading. You would too if you'd take the time."

Zidane grabbed the magazine on Bermecia and flipped through it. He grumbled until he found an article on the new fashions for summer.

"You were right Blank...I did find some informative reading."

"Ugh...I hope you don't have any plans to use that magazine..."

Zidane didn't answer and I rolled my eyes.

"If you do that, do it in the shower. Gag."

"You're not my mom!"

"Thank God I'm not."

I laid back on the bed and felt the comfort surround me. I ignored the horny teen as he looked at the bikini babes of Burmecia and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke when nature called and I ran to the bathroom. After taking care of buisness I realized how quiet the room was.

I peered out and Zidane was asleep with the magazine sitting on his chest. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized I'd been asleep for a few hours, but it wasn't late enough to go to bed for the night as it was only ten.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the sleeping boy. This would be the best time to change him and get in some questions before we got back on the road.

"Zidane? Zidane can you hear me?" I whispered.

"mmm...I didn't do anything out here Blank...used...bathroom..."

"Gross...but I need you to listen to me."

"...gimmie...five...more..." Zidane mumbled.

"Zidane, fall into my power and wake up. I need you."

Zidane sat up on the bed slowly. He then turned to face me. His face was blank and expressionless. The other Zidane was now in control.

"What do you need of me Blank? You have not called on me in almost twenty four hours. Are you afraid of what Zidane will become if you keep me this way too long?"

"No. I enjoy my Zidane and I don't want to keep you this way...but I have more questions to ask you."

The boy slid over to the edge of the bed and looked me in the eyes. It was unsettling.

"What do you want to know Blank?"

"What did you mean when you said you were nothing before you were Zidane? How does that happen? You have always been Zidane...I mean...I've known you for almost your entire life."

"I do not know exactly what I mean, but I know before I was Zidane I was something else...but I had no name. I was nothing. Then I became Zidane before I met you. I was made into Zidane by someone...my Master...my first Master I mean. You are my Master now, but when I was first created...I was nothing and I awaited my turn. When it came...I was Zidane and I was no longer drifting."

"Wait...did you say created?"

"I did say that. However, I am not sure how I came to be. I know I was nothing...then I was something...my former Master created me as in made me into Zidane. I do not know the circumstance of my birth. I only know that the Master made me into the boy you care so much about."

"So...you were a vessel...and this...'Master' made you into Zidane? That really hurts my head bro. I don't really understand it."

Zidane shrugged. "I do not either. All I know is what I have told you. I was created for some purpose. That purpose was forgotten when you became my Master. So...whatever I was made into Zidane to accomplish, it is now gone."

"So I erased your first Master's commands did I?"

"You did."

"I wonder if that was a good thing or not?" I said softly.

"I do not know. However, I do not think the first Master was a good person. I cannot remember him, but I do not think I was going to be used for anything good."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"So...what now?"

Zidane shrugged. "I have told you all I know. Perhaps the longer I am in this conditon I might learn more, but I cannot be sure. I remember the innkeeper saying something about a library, perhaps we can find something that can spark my memories."

"I am not sure I should take ya out like this Zidane. People will notice the difference."

"They are too busy looking at you. Trust me. I have watched."

I rolled my eyes, but he was right.

"Alright little brother, come with me and let's see what we can find."

"As you command Blank. I will follow you to the library."

I stood up and watched as Zidane did the same. He followed me out of the room and we made it to the stairs before anyone saw us.

"Hey buddy, your friend looks like he's drank a bit too much, maybe he should get to bed."

I turned and smiled. "He's fine. He just woke up. Still hasn't gotten all the way woken up."

"Uh-huh. Just don't let him drown in the springs or anything."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The man grumbled under his breath and moved on. I sighed.

"Zidane..."

"I cannot change my appearance. I am sorry Blank. It pains me to displease you."

"Let's just hurry."

Sure enough, the library was filled with books. More than I'd ever have time to read. Also not surprisingly, no one was in here. Zidane wasn't the only one that found this to be the most boring place in the Inn.

"Ok Zidane...I want you to look for anything you can on life science. I don't know much about it...I was educated the same as you...on the streets."

"You are far more intelligent than I am. You have always been reading. I was busy flirting."

"That is true...but just look. I don't know if we will find anything, but it's worth a shot."

We spent the next few hours searching for information, but kept coming up short. There were a ton of books that I wanted to read, but there wasn't time. I had to focus and try to find something. I knew there were theories of life creation, but no one had actually done it...or had they?

"Master...I have found something. Come and look."

The time had passed. My control over Zidane had upgraded to its next level.

"What is it Zidane?"

"It is a book on souls...perhaps this could be useful?"

I flipped through the book and found a picture of someone being infused with a soul. The first example showed almost lifeless figure. The figure looked a little like Zidane. Not exactly...but somewhat like him. In the next picture, the figure looked full of life...

"Yes Master, that was the page I noticed...but look at the artwork of the boy in the picture. "

I looked closer and noticed something.

A tail. The boy had a tail.

"Tail..." I whispered. "Zidane...the boy in the picture has a tail...like you."

Zidane nodded. "I know Master...but I do not know what it means. It could be coincidental."

"It could be...but I don't want to take that chance. We need this book."

I took the book under my arm and started for the door. Zidane followed behind me silently.

"Do not say anything Zidane. I can't afford the innkeeper thinking you are drugged or something."

"Whatever you wish Master."

"Please...for the love of god...don't call me that."

"It cannot be changed. I am sorry Master."

I grunted. "Just don't talk."

I rang the bell and the innkeeper came from the back room. He had clearly been asleep.

"I have a question about this book...I would like to buy it. It would come in useful on our journey and I have no idea if I'd ever find it agian."

The innkeeper looked at the old book and tossed it down on the table.

"This book isn't even sanctioned. I am required to get rid of it. I didn't even know it was still back there. Just take it. You will save me the trouble."

I smiled and gave him a few coins. "Thank you!"

The man waved me away.

"No problem, but your friend looks terrible...maybe he should stay away from the booze."

I smiled. "Not the first time he's heard that tonight."

"Come one Zidane, let's go."

Zidane nodded and followed behind me and headed back into the room. It still looked as inviting as it had when we first arrived. I almost didn't want to leave.

"Ok Zidane, sit down...please explain what happened while we were in there."

"Master? I don't understand."

"That! Calling me that!"

"Oh...well it is simple. The longer you control me, the more I become enslaved by you. I have almost completly been converted to you. We bonded the first day and now I am almost fully bonded to you and your words."

"Great...what does that change in your normal behaviors?"

"I will be easier to convince than before. I will do more to make you happy...you've probably noticed that. I will be more likely to listen than I was before...as my love for you as my big brother increases the more I'm under your control."

I didn't respond. Zidane took my hand and put it on his chest.

"We breathe as one and our hearts beat as one. We are family and we are one. I will do ANYTHING I can to please you my Master. I do not know what I was made for by the first Master, but I know what to do now. I will not fail."

I sighed. I had information but I had to learn more about it. I couldn't tell Zidane what I knew. He would lose it if he found out how he was made. I still didn't believe it myself.

"Master? You have not responded. Are you displeased with me?"

"No Zidane, I'm not. I never will be, no matter what happens."

Zidane nodded. "That is good. I will do my best to make you happy."

"Go ahead and get ready for bed. Then I'll give you your final orders for the evening."

Zidane nodded and went to remove his clothes and prepare for bed. I just stared at the book and then at the pictures. The tail...who else had a tail...no one.

"I have completed your commands." Zidane droned and I turned to give him more orders.

When I turned I noticed he was wearing his long john bottoms and nothing else.

"Zidane, did you not back sleeping clothing?"

"No Master, I was in a hurry to leave. I also am a teenager. I did not think ahead."

I laughed at his honesty.

Zidane's chest rose and fell along with mine, which still took some getting used to. His strong body's muscles contracting with the breathing.

"Master...may I make one request...or is that too forward of me?"

"No go ahead. I am glad you are capable of some thought in this form."

"Well...you will be able to convince me much easier in my normal form...please...don't let me eat like I did tonight. I gained weight and that is not permissible. I must be in top condition to serve you."

"Gained weight? Where? You look no different to me."

Zidane grabbed a bit of his skin on his otherwise firm stomach. "I am getting love handles. This is unacceptable.'

I snorted unintentionally.

"Master? It is not funny. I cannot function properly if I am unhealthy."

"Well...all I can say is do some crunches. I am not going to tell you not to eat. You LOVE eating."

Zidane started to do crunches on his bed almost the second I finished talking.

I continued looking at the book. This was odd, but perhaps not as odd as I had thought. It is clear that Zidane is two different people...the loveable goof and the emotionless shell. Together they make Zidane. Apart...well...I get this thing.

I looked over at the sweating boy. "Ok, ok...enough. You are starting to stink. Shower up and come back to me."

"As you command my Master. Thank you for allowing me to exercise."

"Go. Now."

Zidane went to the bathroom and within a few minutes the shower began again. I read over the section on souls but became confused the second I started. I didn't even get it...where would the soul come from? Weren't we born with them?

I put the book down and looked at the ceiling.

I had to get Zidane free from Tantalus. We had to find out what he was...I had made the promise. Tommorrow we would find that treasure and then we'd move on...

The door opened and a dry and towel covered Zidane walked out.

"I have done as you commanded. I am now clean. Do you have any other orders?"

"I don't for the time being. Go ahead and put on your clothes and once you've done that lie down on the bed."

"Of course. I will do this quickly." Zidane dropped the towel and I growled. Even in this form he didn't care how nude he got in front of me.

The boy put his pants back on but did not put on a shirt.

"Where is your shirt Zidane? Did you not bring an extra?"

"I do not wear one when we are alone anymore... It shows that I am under your control. Besides, I am going to sleep. I do not need one. I rarely wear one when I sleep at home."

"Why would you not wear one when we are alone...I mean...I already know I control you."

"I am your property. It shows that my body is yours and I am working to keep a strong body for my Master."

I glared and didn't say anything.

"It also has to do with my personality. It makes you irritated. So I do it."

Zidane smiled. "Allow me to do this Master. I want to be strong."

I nodded. "You may do this. I like that you are still snarky in this state."

Zidane smiled and puffed his chest.

"Thank you Master. You are kind to me."

"That's because you are my brother and I care about you."

"Thank you Master. I love you as well. Far more than you probably know."

"I think I do know." I said. "But what do you mean far more?"

The controlled emotionless boy walked over to my bed and sat down and hugged me. Not just a small hug...but a long warm embrace that made me feel that I was actually loved by someone. Brotherly love that I had always wanted. Feeling Zidane's strong body against mine, knowing he was using it to protect me...it was a good feeling.

However, the feeling dropped when I remembered this wasn't MY Zidane, this was the shell. I needed to let him go. I did feel empowered by this version of Zidane...but this wasn't fair to him.

"Thank you bro, now lie down so I can bring you out of this."

Zidane let go and sighed. As you command."

The boy walked over to his bed and got back in the same position from before. He even put the magazine back on his chest. I had forgotten about it. The bikini babes of Burmecia...that was still funny.

"Alright, thank you for helping me tonight Zidane, I have more knowledge now. When I figure out some answers we will talk again."

"I enjoy our time Master. Thank you for allowing me to be part of your life."

"Zidane, I need you to wake up from my control now."

Zidane gasped and sat up.

"Where...what...oh yeah...we are in an inn. Duh." Zidane said as he threw the magazine on the ground.

Zidane looked down and realized he had changed.

"Dude...when the hell did I change?" Zidane sniffed the air. "Not to mention I've showered again!"

"Dunno. I went down to the library and when I came back you had changed. When I went to brush my teeth I noticed the shower had been used. I assumed it was because of the hot springs. I'm about to take one myself."

Zidane seemed to think this was a good enough reason and got out of bed. "Man, my stomach is sore too. Maybe I did eat to much!"

I shook my head. "Maybe, but that was the best meal I'd had in years. You can splurge like that sometimes."

Zidane smiled. "You are right. I mean we have only been eating rations since we left."

Zidane streched and went over to his things and put on his shirt and pants.

"I want to explore a bit. You wanna come along?"

I shook my head. "You go on. Maybe you'll find a chick...or is that your actual plan?"

Zidane smirked. "You know me too well bro. I'll be back later. Don't waaaaiittt up." Zidane winked then disapeared out the door.

I picked the book back up and looked at the picture again. A vessel...an emotionless and souless shell...given life...that is what this was. It had to be. But who did this and how long ago...this book wasn't new.

I looked at the front page...the book was over three hundred years old on first print. This had been a reprint...but still...the information was not new.

So...this was an old almost ancient book...from a different time. The author was unknown...this book had been published by the Burmecia University...

I threw the book in my bag in frustration. I couldn't tell Zidane what I knew. It would break him. He was so confused as it was...his emotions are wonky...the book said that was part of the issue with the vessels...but they were all older in that picture. Zidane had been a little kid when we found him.

It was the tail...that was the key. Even if it wasn't him...the tail gave it away. Whatever Zidane was...he was part of these people...but where did they go and where were they now?

I knew I was human...a messed up patchquilt human, but I could say that I was one. I was still sorta accepted by most people. Even though I was an orphan, I had a family. That family had crumbled, but out of the debris a new family emerged..a messed up human and an unknown meat bag with a tail. What a group we were.

I would have to check with Burmecia uni...but we didn't have time now. Time was running out and the mission had to be completed.

I went to the bathroom and took another massage shower. I sat down on the floor and cried. I cried because of what I'd done to Zidane and I cried because of what I'd found out about him.

Once I was cried out I turned off the shower and dried off. When I opened the door I felt uneasy. Something was in the air.

Zidane suddenly pounced on me and I went sprawling to the ground.

"Heeeeyyy bro! I'm baaaaacckk" Zidane slurred. His breath...woof.

"I see you found the bar. You should have gotten me, I'd have gone too."

"Nahhhh, I went looking...looking...loooooooking for girls..."

"And?"

"Noooooone would even talllllk to me." Zidane moaned and hiccuped.

"None?"

"None."

I stood up and picked the drunk boy off of the floor. "Come on Zidane, get off the floor. You've been drunk plenty of times...come on."

"Whyyyy...why...does...does...noone...like...m-me..." Zidane cried. "What...what am...am..I doing...wrrroonng.."

I sighed. His emotions were out of whack again.

"Zidane, you aren't doing anything wrong. You are just plastered. Get. Up. Now."

Zidane nodded and allowed me to help him off of the foor. I helped him over to the bed and he flopped quite unflateringly onto the bed and groaned.

"Why did I even bother?" The boy said in a much clearer voice. "I should've known from how they looked at me earlier today! No one in Bermecia likes someone with a tail...just like when I came here before...only Freya...she liked me."

"You never mentioned her before. Is she nice?"

Zidane nodded. "Yeah bro...she's a Dragoon. Totally cool, but searching for her lost love...I travelled with her a bit...treated me with respect. I'll never forget it."

"Zidane, just because some shallow git from the bar ignores you, it doesn't mean no one likes you. We are different. It takes people time to grow on us. I mean if they took five seconds to see your personality, they'd know you were worth at least getting to know."

Zidane sniffled and turned away. "You have to say that because you're my bro and you have to like me."

I went over and sat by Zidane. He growled, but said nothing.

"I don't have ta say anything. We aren't actually related ya know. I chose you to be my brother...not many get that choice."

Zidane turned over and looked at me. "Yeah well...same here."

I smiled. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I just need some time."

"Ok...I'll leave you alone, but I'm gonna need you to fall under my power before that."

Zidane sat up and threw off his shirt. He then turned to me.

"Hello my Master. What are my newest orders?"

"No real new orders...just tell me what the hell happened at the bar."

Zidane turned red...which was odd with his blank expression.

"Well...I got drunk and hit on some attractive girls. They did not enjoy my minstrations. I kept on and they slapped me. I was fairly drunk, but you know how quick it goes through me. I then got upset and came back here. There really is not much to tell."

"You got drunk...I know that...but why? You would have normally hit on the girls first."

"That is true, but I was depressed. I was confused at the holes in my memory and was thinking about why no one else had a tail. All of those things together made me drink. You know it doesn't take much for me to drink."

I nodded. The honesty Zidane was giving me was refreshing. I was upset that Zidane went to get drunk without coming to me first.

"Next time you plan on getting drunk, get me first. You didn't tell me that was your plan. I would have gone."

Zidane nodded. "Yes my Master. I am sorry. I thought you didn't want to hang out with me."

"I know. I was reading the book. I couldn't tell you. I still can't. I've learned much, but not enough."

"Master, I really need to sleep this booze off. I'm going to have a hangover as it is."

"I know, but I wanted to know why you got plastered in an unfamilar place."

Zidane shrugged. "I enjoy drinking in every place."

Zidane belched and then looked at me.

"Please, if you don't need me, I need to deal with my alcohol issues."

Zidane closed his eyes and I saw a tear go down his eye.

"Wake up buddy."

Zidane gasped and then went right into his druken sleep. I got him in the bed and covered him up. The poor kid.

I went to my bag and picked up the book again. I decided I'd keep an eye on lil' drunky and read some more on these vessels.

I heard another sniffle from Zidane and I closed the book. I got up and sat down beside him. He then grabbed a hold of me and sobbed. I held him in my arms and I cried with him.

"What am I Blank?" Zidane sobbed. "What is wrong with me? Why...why do people assume Ima freak...just because I have a tail?"

"I don't know lil bro...they are all morons to be honest."

"I know...but...I just want people to like me...ya know?"

I hugged him tighter. "I know."

The boy hiccuped and turned to look at me.

"I'm a freak...what did I do to deserve this?"

I began to tear up. It wasn't fair. I had to help him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. People are assholes. You know that."

"I know...but...why was I made this way Blank? I don't get it."

I did not know how to answer that...and he wanted an answer...I decided to make him forget this night ever happened.

"Zidane, are you listening to me?"

"Y-yeah bro...of course."

"Good, then fall into my power and allow me to control your thoughts one more time tonight."

The boy went limp in my hands and I laid him back and stepped away. Within a few seconds Zidane was awake again, but with the emotionless look that came with being controlled.

"Master...I take you have an idea to make me forget about tonight. I will say that I drank too much and caused most of my problems. I did not handle myself appropriatly while at the bar in the cafe. Perhaps, next time you should escort me to avoid these issues."

"No, I am not going to babysit you everytime you drink. You are old enough to know how to act."

Zidane nodded. "That is true, but remember, I do not deal with my emotions normally. That caused the whole issue tonight."

"That is what we need to talk about. Your memory of tonight needs to alter a bit."

"Tell me what you want me to remember." Zidane droned.

"You went down for a drink and had a few too many. You got drunk, hit on a girl, got shot down and came back to bed. Nothing else happened."

Zidane again nodded. "That has happened many times in my life. It is easy to create that memory."

"Good, do it. Once you have, wake up and let me get you to bed. This night needs to end."

Zidane returned to normal and was much calmer than before.

"Well, look who finally woke up. Have a good time boozin'?"

Zidane groaned. "No...jus' leave me alone...let me sleep this off..."

"Next time, don't drink so much and this won't happen!" I scolded.

"Yeah...yeah...'night Blank." Zidane said as he fell asleep. His snores began shortly afterwards.

I went over to my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Zidane was not human...but a vessel. I can't explain it...and I don't know how he became Zidane...I have no idea even how it was possible.

I turned off the lamp and sat thinking of what I had done to Zidane and if I was the bad guy here or not when I heard noises at our door.

I acted asleep, but I grabbed my knife from the dresser. I didn't want to cause any violence if I didn't have to...I wanted to finish the night here. It had been a wonderful Inn.

I watched as a hooded figure walked by me and over to Zidane's bed. The figure lifted it's hand and I jumped out of bed and grabbed them. The fight was quick as the hooded figure was sluggish and not combat ready. I however had plenty of pent of anger.

I pinned the figure to the floor and knocked them out. The noise woke Zidane and he peered over the bed.

"What in the hell?" Zidane mumbled. "Who is that?"

"I don't know Zidane, but maybe you should turn the lamp on so I can see their face."

Zidane turned on the lamp and I removed the hood.

"No...no...how is that possible?" I gasped.

"What? What is it bro?" Zidane said as he looked back and saw a blond haired boy with a tail on the ground...one that looked almost like him.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up and looked at the boy lying on our hotel room floor. He had a hooded cape that covered most of his features, but he wore no shirt. His other atire seemed normal for a thief and looked a lot like some things I'd bought before.

I took down the hood and the boy indeed looked like Zidane. Not exactly, but enough that you'd think they were related. This boy also seemed to be younger, perhaps two or so years I guessed.

Zidane was breathing heavy and I knew this wouldn't go well.

"Zidane, fall under my power...quickly."

The boy sighed and I watched his face change and become blank.

"Master...he looks a lot like the picture we saw in the book."

"Zidane its almost you...it is creepy how alike you are."

"Perhaps this is the answer I've been looking for." I said. "I need to know how to tell you about yourself and this might be the way."

I lifted the boy off the ground and put him in the chair by my bed.

"Zidane, I have rope in my bag, will you get it?"

"Of course Master. Right away."

Zidane quickly brought me the rope and I tied the boy to the chair. I then got a cup of water and threw it on his face.

"Ok you...you've been out long enough. I want answers."

The boy moaned and looked up at me. His face was much like Zidane's. No emotion and expressionless.

"You are not the one I am required to acquire." The boy said in a drone. "I need the other. I have been tasked with bringing him home. He has been a failure. He must be reprogrammed by the Master."

"Who is your Master?" I asked. "Where are you from?"

"The Master told me to never tell where we come from or who he is. I cannot break that promise, no matter what is done to me."

I grunted. "Ok...so why is Zidane a failure?"

"He has failed. He must be reprogrammed."

"Where would this reprogramming take place."

The boy shook his head. "I cannot tell you. The location is secret to everyone but the genomes."

"Genomes?" I asked.

The boy nodded. "That is what we are until our souls are given to us. I await mine...I wish for it to be soon. The Master promised me I'd be next If I brought this one back. He has a soul and has done nothing but waste its potential."

Zidane seemed irritated at this boy, but did not speak.

"I must be released. I have a mission to complete. Zidane...you must listen to me. I need you to release me. We were created for one purpose...remember that purpose. This boy is not your Master."

I turned to Zidane. "Are you ok?"

Zidane swayed on his feet and that worried me.

The other boy began to chant and I turned back around to stop him.

I was too late. Zidane grabbed me.

"You must release him. I must go with him. You were good to me. Please do not make me hurt you. My Master awaits me and I must be reprogrammed."

The boy in the chair smiled. "Release me. You must come with me."

I had one chance. "Zidane wake up. Please wake up."

I heard Zidane gasp and collapse behind me. The boy in the chair shifted.

"What have you done to him?" He asked.

"Zidane is back to normal. He won't listen to commands now. You can't command him now."

The boy kept fighting the ropes and he began to chant again.

The words hurt my ears and I went to knock him out again, but my arm was grabbed.

"Zidane, what are you?"

"Do not hurt him." Zidane droned. "He has allowed me to see what I am. I must go back with him. I must obey the Master."

"I broke the control! How are you still in that state?" I noticed we were not in synch anymore.

"Blank, you must let him go. I will be forced to injure you if you do not comply."

"Zidane...wake up! Do you not remember how many times we've saved each other? Let me save you now! Please don't let this happen! Fight it!" 

Zidane grabbed his head and moaned. I turned and punched the other boy as hard as I could and knocked him out.

"Blank...what...what happened to me?"

Zidane had regained control and was back to normal...thank god."

"This 'genome' here was trying to control you. He wanted to take you away from me...take you back to his creator...his master. I knocked him out and his control was broken."

"He has a tail Blank...He looks almost exactly like me...yet you said he was created..."

"I did. He is a vessel for a soul. I do not understand this process or what he is...but he is sitting here in front of us, so it must be true."

"Then...I had to be created too. I'm not human." Zidane said with a quiver in his voice. "I'm a fraud."

I turned. "The hell you are!" I put both hands on Zidane's shoulders. "How do you know that you were created...what if YOU were real and when they lost you they created others. He is clearly younger than you and even if you were 'created' what does that matter? You have a real soul inside you! You saw how he acted in comparison to you!"

I watched tears well up in Zidane's eyes. This is why I had wanted to protect him from the knowledge I had found. It wasn't fair to him...he was already struggling with his emotional state and now he'd be teetering on the edge.

"No wonder no one wants to be with me. Those girls could see through me...why couldn't I see it before."

"Zidane...stop thinking like that. It isn't true."

"Bull shit it isn't! No one in this inn even would look at me. I saw their faces!"

"They are Burmecian...they aren't used to seeing different peoples. Alexandrians wouldn't and don't act that way around you. We've been in countless bars over there...we've had great times."

"That is true..." Zidane said. "But...I can't beleive what I'm looking at...if I'm not one of those 'genomes' then what am I?"

I didn't know how to answer that (mostly because he was a genome) and did not want to tell him he was a creation of some insane scientist or alchemist.

"You are Zidane. Duh." I said. "My best friend."

"Blank...stop...I know that you would be my friend no matter what I was. I appreciate that more than you will ever know...but now I've got to find out what I am. If I'm one of them, maybe I should join them."

I smacked Zidane across the face. "NO! You have the choice! Obviously you chose to NOT go through with whatever they wanted you to do...so why would you ever think of joining them?"

"I'd belong...they would respect me."

"It would be just like Tantalus. They want you for your abilities. Nothing more."

Zidane did start to cry after I said that, but he had to hear the reality of the situation.

I embraced the boy and let him cry. There wasn't much else I could do. This evening would haunt us for months to come...maybe even years. Damn that genome.

"Zidane I want you to do something for me. Will you do it?"

Zidane nodded as he snorted snot back up his nose.

"Maybe."

I glared and Zidane made a small smirk.

"Probably."

I kept glaring...although I smiled a bit...I couldn't help it.

"Ok...so I will do it."

"Good...I want you to go down to the springs...there are people there. Stay there and don't leave til I come get you."

Zidane nodded. "Ok...what are you going to do?"

Thankfully my control seemed to be back, because he'd have never agreed to this normally...but I had to figure this stuff out without him losing his shit.

"I don't know. I might kill him. I haven't decided."

"If you kill him, then I'll never know where I come from."

"He won't say anyway...he was programmed to be silent. You heard him."

"No...I blacked out during that apparently..."

"No you didn't black out, he was controlling you for a few minutes. That is why I want you to leave."

Zidane's eyes went wide. "Really? Ok...I'll leave. Please don't do anything that could put you in jail...I'd kinda miss ya...and...you're my way outa this place."

I smiled. A small amount of Zidane had returned. That was good to see.

Zidane left the room and I smacked the genome much harder than I had Zidane a few minutes before. A red print showed on his face almost immediatly.

"Wake up you scum bag." I growled. "You had some nerve coming here."

The boy opened his eyes slowly, they were distant and emotionless. The blank expression on the kid's face made me even more irritated.

"I was compelled by my Master to come here. It was not nerve nor am I a bag of this thing called 'scum'."

Had that been Zidane I would have laughed. This made me ball my fist and punch him face again. This time a bruise showed up almost the second I hit him.

"This will not change a thing. I was programmed to bring Zidane back. I have failed. I am to eradicate this vessel as soon as possible. The Master will not accept failure from us anymore."

"Wait...you are to kill yourself?"

The genome nodded. "I am not worthy of a soul if I cannot obey my Master's commands."

I calmed down and sat down on the bed.

"I can't let you do that. No matter how I feel about you...I can't let you kill yourself."

"I am nothing but a vessel. Killing myself does nothing but allow me to sleep. I do not fear death as I have no soul to fear it."

I sat in silence. This was wrong. This genome's Master was a monster.

"If you release me I will leave. You have proven to be far more intelligent than our Master thought."

I wasn't sure how to take that.

"What if I said I wanted you to come with us. Zidane wants to find out who he is and I want to help him."

"Zidane will willingly go to his place of creation?"

I nodded.

"The Master must know this. I must go...I could be rewarded for this information. I might get my soul and be allowed to live amongst humans."

"You don't have to go back to him. You could stay with us. I promise it would be a better life than what you've been given. We have fun."

"I do not have emotion nor do I understand it. I would be a burden to you and Zidane. The Master commands me to come home if I had any information and I now have it."

"I can almost say with one-hundred percent truth that he will not give you what you want."

The genome said nothing for a few moments as if thinking about its choices.

"I am unable to go against the Master."

If only I hadn't gotten rid of that control headband. I could solve this quickly.

I went for my book on these genomes and read farther into it...perhaps it had a way to control them.

I skimmed the book and found out that genomes were able to be controlled by showing you dominance over them. This was something I had already done to him. Perhaps that was why he was willingly to give up. Perhaps he didn't want me controlling him...or this book was full of crap and I needed to let him go.

I walked up to the tied up genome and looked him right in his expressionless eyes.

"You don't HAVE to follow your former Master anymore. I have bested you in combat and showed my dominance over you. Submit to me now and renounce your Master!"

The genome shuffled and tried to get away from me. "No...he will make me whole! I must obey him! I must!"

"You must submit genome...if you are truly nothing then obey me. I can give you a reason to exsist."

"A reason to exsist?" The genome said. "I had a reason to exsist. My Master gave me orders and I followed them."

"You failed and you were going to end your life. I gave you a chance to come with us and a reason to continue living. Submit to me and become one with me. Join me...allow me to be your Master!"

The genome groaned and passed out. Had I done it? Was that book really the source I needed to help Zidane?

After a few minutes its head slowly rose. "I hear and obey you, my Master."

I smiled. It was ours. I would have this genome help us find the treasure and then we would find Zidane's home. I sighed in relief...perhaps this night hadn't been a waste.

I watched the genome and sure enough he was in synch with me. I had done it.

"Master. I currently cannot obey any commands until you release me."

I nodded. "That is true, but I am concerned that you will run once I let you go."

"You must see that I am now bonded to you. I will not run. I am here to obey."

I pulled my dagger and cut the ropes binding the boy. He stood up and rubbed his arms. They must have gone numb.

"Thank you for releasing me Master. What are my orders?"

"Right now I want you to stay here. I need to get Zidane now that you are no longer trying to take him from me."

"Does Zidane know what he is?"

"He doesn't exactly know and I'm not going to be the one to tell him...and neither are you."

"It is not my place to tell him. I will only answer what you allow me to answer."

"He doesn't know he was created. I don't want him to know yet."

The boy nodded. "All genomes were created, but I will not tell him. As he has a soul, he is more human than I am."

"Stay here. I will return."

"As you wish."

I locked the door and walked downstairs and back to the hot spring. Zidane was sitting at the far end of the room watching some of the women that were relaxing in the spring. He seemed to be in better spirits.

Zidane saw me and came running to me. As he passed the girls he turned and gave them a wink and puffed out his chest. The girls giggled.

"Blank! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Those girls were from Alexandria! We talked...and they want to see me later tonight."

Zidane's smile was ear to ear and that made me happy.

"I thought no one liked you because of your tail."

"Shut up Blank. You are not funny."

"Yes I am. Sometimes I am even considered hilarious."

Zidane growled.

"Wait...what did you do to that boy?" Zidane leaned in and whispered. "You didn't...kill him did you?"

I shook my head. "No I didn't. I made him submit to me. He is no longer our enemy. He obeys me."

Zidane looked at me and laughed. "What? You are kidding!"

"I'm as serious as a heart-attack Zidane. He is no longer our enemy."

"Does he know where I'm from?"

"He won't say. That part of him is still with his Master. The longer he is with us, perhaps the more he will share. For now, we get the treasure and we pay our debts to Tantalus. Then we go and find out where you came from."

Zidane hugged me and the girls made 'awww' sounds. When Zidane heard the girls he let me go and blushed.

"Let's go before they change their minds."

We went back upstairs and I unlocked the room. The genome was standing where I had left it. My orders had been followed and he did not escape.

"Hello Master. Hello Zidane." The genome droned.

Zidane walked up and touched the vessel's face and then his own.

"This is so odd. He really is almost a copy of me."

"I am different than you in many ways Zidane. I am not a copy. I was created by my former Master to be like you, but we are much different. I have no soul, whereas you were blessed with a soul and a reason to exsist."

Zidane gasped. "Was I created?"

The genome's eyes flashed and he shook his head. "I was created after you were gone. I know nothing of that time."

Zidane sighed and compared his body to the genomes. They had almost identical looking bodies. They were both strong and looked like they were made to be rouges.

"Even our muscle structure is alike...this is crazy..." Zidane said. "This isn't fair! I've worked my ass off for this perfect body! If he was created that isn't fair at all!"

"This is true. I was created only months ago. My mission was to find you. I was made strong so I could survive long enough to find you."

Zidane poked the genome in his stomach and growled. "See look...he's got my abs! Mine! The ones I worked so hard on!"

"They are not yours, as we are not the same person." The genome droned. "I am my own vessel. If I am given a soul, we will be nothing alike in personality."

"Thank god." I said. "I don't think I could handle two Zidane's."

Zidane threw a pillow at me and I deflected it.

"Nice try."

The genome seemed quite confused at our banter.

"I thought you two were friends? I do not understand your behavior towards one another."

I laughed. "We are more like an old married couple at this point."

"Master? I do not understand."

Zidane laughed. "He means we are very close." Zidane walked over and put his head on my shoulder. "Blank was there for me when no one else was."

"I understand. He was there for me as well. I was left with nothing but ending my exsistence. He gave me the choice to live."

"You also could have gone back to your Master." I said.

"That is true, but as you said, he would have not given me what I required."

Zidane sat down and began to change his clothes. He was going to bed those girls.

"Zidane I think we should be careful tonight. You were already attacked once."

"Brrrrrooooo. They WANT me!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know what they want. That doesn't mean you should do it."

"I am a horny teenager and I have needs."

Zidane got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour or so."

With that Zidane walked out and I was left again with the genome. It was then I noticed that he stunk. Bad.

"I do have a command for you."

The genome seemed to almost show excitment. "What do you wish of me?"

"Take a shower. I can smell you from here. Zidane and I pride ourselves on our hygene and you need to be that way as well."

The genome cocked his head. "I have never done this command. Explain."

I took him (it?) to the bathroom and explained how it was done. He seemed to understand and I left him to his buisness.

"Master?" The boy called. "Are you not going to ensure I follow your commands?"

"Um...no. I do not have any interest in watching you bathe. That is something we do in private."

"I understand. I will take this 'shower' and will obey your command."

I went back to my new favorite chair and read more on the controlling of these genomes. I found out some interesting things on how to keep them controlled. I would try some of it on Zidane next time I needed him to not do something stupid. The vessel that was currently under my control would need to be named to bond him further...but I didn't have any ideas there. I'd ask Zidane later.

I heard the shower stop and the boy step out. Then he walked out and presented himself.

"No...now you have to dry off using the towel and then get dressed or cover yourself. As much as you say you aren't Zidane...you are exactly him. I do not get why you all like to show me yourselves in the buff."

"I wanted to ensure I had followed your orders, my Master. I am sorry if I have failed you."

"You didn't fail." I grabbed the genome and put a towel around his waist.

"Look, covered. We are good."

"Thank you Master, I understand now. I will improve the next time."

I handed him one of Zidane's hairbands and he looked at it.

"What is this?"

I sighed. "Here, it will pull your hair back and keep it out of your way." I took the boy in front of the mirror and showed him how to make a pony tail. Once he did this, he really DID look like Zidane. His face was almost an exact copy.

"Thank you Master. You have shown me more kindness than my previous Master had during my short time with him."

I stood behind the genome and watched his reflection. "How long were you with him before he sent you out alone?"

"I was not alone. The other sent with me did not survive the trip. We are expendable, it was not deemed a reason to return home."

I gasped. "Someone DIED on your trip?"

"Yes. He fell from the rocks when we were scaling the mountains. I never found the body, so I continued on my journey."

I didn't know what to say. It was clear he had no concept of life or death.

"So...how long were you with your Master?"

The genome turned. "Only a few days. I was infused with my abilities and sent on my way."

"You were given no name?"

"No Master, we have not been given our souls. The name doesn't come until then."

This was a lot to handle all at once.

The genome turned and faced me. "Thank you for teaching me how to groom myself properly Master. I will remember this action."

"I don't have any extra clothing right now. We will have to buy some."

The boy pointed at his hooded cowl. "It is warm and protects me from elements. I will close it when we go outside. My pants and boots are also made for this environment."

"That's good, it will also hide your features. You and Zidane look so similar."

The genome nodded. "I now agree. We are very much of the same mold. I was clearly created using the same mold that was used in his creation."

"He doesn't need to know that." I said. "Do not say anything that would hurt him."

"I will obey that request. It is clear that you care for him. He called you brother, yet I know you are not related. I do not understand this."

"We are family, I've been part of his life for over a decade. We've survived for years relying on each other."

The boy nodded. "If I am granted a soul, I would hope to meet someone that would treat me like you do Zidane."

I smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

Before we could say anymore Zidane swung the door open and his clothes were quite messy. It was clear he had put them back on in a hurry.

"I had to get out quick! Their boyfriends were here!"

I shook my head. "Do they know you were deflowering their maidens?"

"Nope! I am a highly skilled thief! I snuck out the window, then picked the lock on another window and got back in the inn. They had no idea!"

"Did you get what you wanted out of them?"

Zidane grinned. "I need a shower. Is that enough of a hint?"

"UGH!" I said. "At least you didn't use the magazine!"

Zidane stuck his head out the bathroom door.

"I never said I didn't!"

I took the magazine that had managed to find my bed and threw it in the trash.

"Master?"

"Do not ask. You don't want or need to know this yet."

"Whatever you say Master. I do not understand you and Zidane's emotions at all. Perhaps it is because I have none myself."

"I'd perfer you to not have any if you were to act like him! He is so cocky!"

I heard Zidane laugh "Someone wanted my c-"

"NO MORE! Just get done in there I am exhausted and want to sleep."

"Master...there are two beds. Where will I sleep?"

That was a good question.

"I will make a place for you. I'll sacrifice some of my comfort so we can share in it."

"I have never slept on a bed before." The genome said.

"I don't know what to say...I'll make sure you are comfortable."

"I don't understand the meaning of comfort, but I am sure I will learn."

Zidane opened the door and walked over to us dripping wet.

"He has my towel..." Zidane then ripped the towel from the genome and left him standing there in the buff. Zidane then started drying his hair and stood there looking at me.

"What?"

The boy looked at Zidane and then to me. "You were right Master. I understand what you meant."

I looked over at the clock. It was pushing two in the morning.

"Guys...we've got to get some sleep."

Zidane wrapped himself in the towel he stole and jumped on his bed. "I'm beat. It has been a hell of a day."

I looked at the naked genome and sighed. "You don't have a pack...so no extra clothes."

"I was given the cloak, boots and pants. Nothing else."

Zidane turned away from us, but spoke up. "Bro, just give him my long underwear. I'll get a new pair in the morning."

I took the pants and gave them to the genome boy. "Here put these on and I'll make your bed up."

I turned around the chair the boy had been tied in only hours ago and made it to where he could lie on the end of the bed, and use the chair to sleep on. The boy walked over and looked over his sleeping arrangement.

"This looks like it will heal my body much better than the ground."

"You are correct. Get some sleep, we will get breakfast then buy you a pack in the morning."

"Buy?"

"Don't worry about that yet. Just sleep."

The boy sat down and fell alseep almost immediatly.

I looked over at Zidane and noticed he was watching me.

"Jealous of the attention he's getting?" I said with a smile.

"No. Because you did all of this for me once. When we were young. I remember it. You are just a nice person Blank. That is why I like you so much."

The genome began to snore softly. Almost like Zidane.

"Bro...he totally even snores like me. This is unreal."

"I know. We need to name him...it will get awkward fast if we don't."

Zidane forrowed his brow and then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Well...don't keep me in suspense. What do you want to call him?"

"Asher! I like than name! Sounds like a strong name."

"Asher huh. Sounds better than Genome for sure."

"Bastard." Zidane grumped.

"Hey...he's Asher. It's a good name."

Zidane turned away to sleep and I did as well...but I wanted to talk to the other Zidane. The Genome Zidane.

"Bro, hey, are you awake?"

"No."

"Well...I need you to wake up and fall into my power."

Zidane let out a small gasp and sat up on the bed. "Master. You managed to stop me from being controlled by my former Master. Thank you for not allowing that to happen."

"Well, no offense, I wasn't giving Zidane up. Not to some crazed scientist or whatever they are."

"I do not know...so what do you need of me? Do you have new orders for me? I await your command."

"I just wanted to talk to you about all of this. I found out how to control vessels based on dominance. That was how I brought him to our side...but he had planned on killing himself for failing his Master. He also came with another, but that one died."

"Genomes have no emotion and are shells awaiting their souls. They can be commanded as you can see, but they do not understand or have the ability to understand loss. He did what he was commanded to do. That is all genomes can do. If you are going to take him with us, then you will need to be patient with him."

I nodded. "He said he was made a month ago."

"That is odd, we know I was made to actually grow. I was a small child when you met me. He looks like I did a few years ago, except in muscle, where we are almost alike."

"Yeah you didn't like that earlier."

"That is because I work hard to keep my body in shape to please you."

"Ha. I know. It isn't his fault, we can't get mad at him."

The blank look on Zidane almost looked normal now...that was something I needed to not get used too.

"Master, that genome was created for one purpose. It failed, so becareful...the former Master might try to eradicate him."

"I know. I am hoping he just thinks he died."

Zidane got out of bed and the towel dropped off.

"Master why did I go to bed with a towel on?"

"You gave your long johns to the genome."

"Ah. Well...that thing is itchy and hot. I do not need it for sleep."

"Ok...well we are done...just keep Zidane from asking some deeper questions."

"Master...we are bonded. If you talk to him in a commanding voice, he is going to listen."

"That is good to know, now wake up from my control."

Zidane gasped and fell onto the bed and did not get back up. He was out cold.

Thank god. I loved him, but he was wearing me out tonight.

I laid my head down on the pillow and fell alseep almost the second my head hit it.

I woke up a few minutes before six and noticed the genome was awake and watching me. Zidane was snoring and was sprawled out on the bed. Typical.

"Master, you have awakened. Thank you for allowing me to sleep on the bed. My body has recovered well."

Except the bruise I put on your face last night. I regretted that.

The boy cocked his head to one side. "Are you alright my Master?"

I sat up and stretched. "Yeah, I just need to wake up all the way."

I got up and the boy did as well.

"Can I assist you my Master? Do you need anything?"

"You can help me pack up. You need to learn how anyway."

The boy nodded and watched me as I showed him how to pack and what was important to have on a long trip like we were on. The boy seemed to enjoy learning from me and it reminded me so much of Zidane when he was much younger.

The boy packed my bag and then Zidane's as well. He then put his pants and cloak on. He put the hood up and I walked over and took it down.

"We aren't leaving yet, you don't need the hood."

"Sorry Master. I am still getting used to being with other people."

"I know, eventually it will get easier. Trust me."

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I would get the boy all of these things later this morning.

I left the bathroom and threw a pillow at Zidane. "Will you get up? We've got to get moving!"

"Mmmm...'come on bro...five more minutes."

I pointed at the genome. "Get him out of bed."

The boy shook Zidane. "You have been commanded to get up. You must wake up."

Zidane growled and pushed the boy away. "I'm up...damn it Blank."

"I'm not the one that macked on the girls, you wore yourself out."

"That I did." Zidane quipped as he put on his clothes. "Did he pack my things?"

"He did."

Zidane looked at the genome and smiled. "Thank you...Asher."

The boy cocked his head. "Who is this person called Asher?"

Zidane put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are. Blank and I decided to name you. You can't be in public with no name."

The boy turned to me. "Is this true? Am I now Asher?"

I nodded. "You are."

"I will imprint this name and will acknowledge it when spoken to."

"Ok guys, let's get breakfast and get moving."

Asher looked confused. "Breakfast?"

Zidane grabbed the boy and pulled him towards the door.

"I'll handle this one. You'll LOVE breakfast!"

The boy turned his head and looked at me. I smiled. "Go on boys, I'll be down in a minute."

I looked at the room one last time. Our next night stay would not be so comfortable. I grabbed my bag and went to return our key. I also paid the innkeeper extra as we ended up with one more than we started.

"Yeah, Zidane's brother showed up unexpected last night. This should cover the extra person."

The innkeeper nodded. "Thank you for staying. We hope you will come back soon."

"We hope so too. Thank you."

I joined the two boys in the cafe and they were already eating. Zidane was engulfing pancakes and the genome was staring at the bacon on his plate.

I sat down and the boy looked at me quite confused. "Master...what is this?"

"Bacon. Quite good. You will like it."

The boy nodded. "I will like it."

Asher ate the bacon and seemed satisfied.

"Bro, I ordered you a coffee and two donuts. I figured you'd be happy with that."

I smiled. "You are right. That sounds good."

My food came and I drank the coffee in two big gulps. It tasted great. The donuts were equally great and I was content.

"Zidane, we need to take your twin here and get him equipped."

Asher pulled his knife and looked at it.

"Aren't I already equipped with a weapon?"

Zidane pushed the boy's hand down. "Um...not inside bro. Ya don't want tah get us kicked out!"

"Oh. I do not understand human emotion at all."

Zidane left the tip and we left the hotel. We walked a few minutes until we found the small general store. We entered and I helped Asher get a pack. I also bought him a jacket (that's all he would take, even when commanded) and we bought more rations. After we finished our purchase, we stepped outside.

The three of us would complete this mission. I would help both boys. I couldn't fail them...I just couldn't.

We began our long trek to the mist area of Burmecia. Zidane and I talked frequently and the other boy listened. He was a great listener, if not a good conversationist. I hoped he would learn from us as this trip continued.

We made it into the Burmecian forest and the mist began to form. I could hear monsters around us and we all pulled our weapons.

"Bro, we are not safe here."

"No shit Zidane, the mist is causing the monsters to attack."

"Master...I feel so many bad things around us."

"There are many monsters here. We will have to fight them if they get near us."

Zidane stepped in front of me and watched the mist closely.

"Bro, you are not taking point this time. Let me. Protect Asher, he is not used to this mist."

"Just keep your eyes open. We have to find a place to make camp eventually."

Just then a goblin dropped from the trees and knocked me to the ground. Several other Goblins also emerged from the mist and surrounded us.

"Blank are you ok?! He didn't realize I had stabbed it through when it hit me.

"Bro, the thing is dead, but we've got a lot more to deal with."

I looked at Asher and he had not taken an offensive stance.

"Asher, you need to pull your knife and help us stop these Goblins!"

Asher looked at the knife on his belt and pulled it.

"I will defend you and Zidane." The droned.

Zidane and I looked at each other and knew what each planned on doing. We patterned an attack that allowed us both to strike a Golbin at once. The power and force sent it sprawling to the ground."

"Asher, finish off that Goblin!"

The boy nodded and as I turned to deal with the next threat I heard him kill the Goblin.

"Zidane, I bought a couple of spell items at the store, stay back."

I pulled out a scroll that had a one time use blizzard spell. The scroll glowed and crumbled in my hands as the Goblins were all frozen and killed.

I sighed in relief. We had survived a sneak attack and I was proud of Zidane for our dual attack. That took plenty of skill on his part. I was also glad the genome had not been afraid to kill for me. I was afraid he might not, but that fear had been for nothing.

We searched the bodies and found a few sellable weapons and some cash. Asher found a full health potion on the one that had attacked me at the start.

"Asher, put this potion in your pack, it might be useful."

"As you wish Master."

"Both of you did great. I am proud to be part of a group that works so well together."

Zidane smiled. "That's 'cause we are the best! I mean, duh Blank!"

Asher said nothing, but I could sense he knew I was proud of him.

Zidane bounded ahead of us and turned back around to us.

"Come ON Blank, what are we waiting for? These bodies stunk enough when they were alive!"

"I thought that smell was YOU!" I said with a grin.

"You sir...are not funny. Not one bit." Zidane said as he turned back around. "I smell just fine thank you!"

"Do you two argue like this all the time? I thought you were friends."

Zidane hugged me then tried to punch me. I avoided it and knocked him to the ground in a flurry of swear words.

"Best friends." I said.

"I do not understand friendship at all." The boy droned. "Is this something I will eventually learn?"

"I'd hope so! You've got the best teachers in the world right here!"

We kept walking for what seemed like hours...I feared we were lost as everything looked the same.

"Master, do you have any idea of our location?"

Zidane turned and laughed. "Yeah Blank, where are we oh great navigator!"

I punched Zidane and he pouted in his typical way. I ignored him, but Asher thought I'd actually hurt him.

"Master? Did you harm Zidane? Why?"

"The kid is just fakin' for attention."

"Nah don't listen to him Asher, he's a mean mean man."

Asher shook his head. "The Master is a kind man, I cannot believe that."

"It was a joke bro." Zidane said. "I'm fine, we were kidding around."

Asher nodded. "I do not understand. But, I will attempt to learn more about what you call jokes."

"If Zidane tells it, you won't learn much."

Zidane didn't laugh as he saw something ahead of us.

"Bro...it looks like we are close to the end here."

Sure enough the forest ended, but the mist didn't dissapate.

"Bro, this is getting old. I can't see five feet in front of myself."

I heard footfalls near us. I held the two boys and we stood as quiet as we could. I hand signed Zidane to crouch down. I wasn't sure what or who those people were. I didn't want to run into a guard patrol...we were not strong enough to fight a large patrol and I didn't want to kill anything human today.

The noise eventually stopped and I allowed the boys to stand back up so we could continue our journey.

We kept walking and eventually we came across a group of dire wolves that had been dispatched by what looked like long sword strikes.

"Blank, those marks were made by professionals. Maybe we aren't the only ones looking for this treasure."

I looked at the body and agreed with Zidane.

"These were mercenaries. We have to be careful. Nothing we have would protect us from a group of them. I am sure we could take out one or two at once...but no more.

"Master, we must find a resting place. I sense you are both losing your energy rapidly. We must replinish our strength and avoid these mercenaries. I also am concerned at our ability to fight them. While I have some battle experience, I am quite unsure of my ability to fight a strong party of humans."

"That's what Blank is looking for. We have to find place off the beaten path so no one finds us. He's a good tracker. He won't let us down."

After another hour and several more battles with the local monsters, we found a small empty cave that was mostly hidden by fallen trees. It look like a perfect place to rest and stay safe.

Zidane went running for it when he saw it. "Thank gawd we have a place to rest! No more monsters today please!"

Asher walked with me and said nothing. Once we got into the cave Zidane brought the boy over and taught him how to trap the dave entrance to protect us. I also decided to move some of the fallen trees to the cave entrance. I wanted to make entry as difficult as possible.

"You are wise beyond your years Zidane." The boy droned. "Had you used this trap on your door at the Inn I would have been no wiser to it."

Zidane blushed. "Well ya know I learned from the best over there."

I was busy prepping the fire and sleeping area and didn't respond. I was ready to change as I was covered in blood from battle. I was also REALLY freakin' hungry.

"Yo bro, do we have anything other than the rations?"

I sighed. "Nope. We are back to eating canned crap."

Zidane moaned. "Glad I ate that steak last night."

Asher looked at us and sat down on his new sleeping bag. "What is this 'ration' you all dislike so much? Food is only to provide energy and keep you alive is it not?"

Zidane plopped down beside Asher and began talking. "Ya see, a ration is this small metal container that has the worst possible food inside. It is almost like eating shit. Except it might actually taste worse!"

"Zidane, they aren't that bad!"

"Asher don't listen to him...they are awful. Like...picture a mound of shit...and then you put it between two pieces of bread...boom...shit sandwhich...that is the taste of a ration."

"I must obey him Zidane. If he tells me they are bad then I will accept them as bad."

"UGH! Asher you look like me, but damn it you don't have my personality."

"I am curious my Master...why would Zidane know what fecile matter tastes like?"

I died laughing. Zidane however didn't find it funny.

"I have NEVER eaten my own shit there Asher. It was a figure of speech."

I tossed the rations to the two boys. Zidane gagged his down, then came and got a second one.

"I thought you hated them?" Asher asked. "Why would you eat two?"

"'Cause I'm a growing boy and need all I can get! Even if it is garbage."

"You will get fat if you eat too much Zidane." The boy droned.

"Good. Maybe the blubber will keep me warm on these missions."

I ignored that comment, although I really wanted to run with it. I decided to just let it go. "What do you think of the food Asher?" I asked.

"I find it acceptable at sustaining my strength."

I laughed and laid back against the wall of the cave. I already missed the inn.

"Asher I want to show you something...Zidane, I want you to fall under my power."

Asher watched as Zidane's features went slack and emotionless.

"Master, what is happening?" Asher said as he watched Zidane remove his shirt and puff his chest.

"Zidane can revert to a genome? That is amazing Master. How do you do that?"

"The Master found out how to break into this side of my mind through a control device. It was by accident, but it has come in handy on our travels. I am emotionless, just like you and it allows our Master to have conversations in a logical manner with me."

"I can sense you in this form as we are both bonded with the Master. You are really the one my former Master desired. You are so different from the other genomes. I want to one day be like you Zidane."

Zidane looked to me. "Perhaps it is true that I was not created then. Perhaps they were made to be like me. Perhaps when I did not return they created these genomes in my image."

"Then why do you have a genome emotionless side like them Zidane? As much as I don't want to admit it, you have to be one of them."

Zidane nodded. "Perhaps, but telling me in my normal form would result in depression. I would not recommend telling me."

"Asher, take off your cloak and stand here by Zidane for a minute."

The boy obeyed and the two stood side by side. They were very close in height and build. Zidane had a bit more muscle on him from the much harder life he had lived. His chest was a bit more firm and his abs showed more when he breathed, but other than that they were almost identical. How would this be possible unless they were created. There would be no way.

"Asher...how long have you been alive? Didn't you say only a couple of months?"

"That is correct. I have been alive for only a season. If that."

Fully grown and only alive for a few months. Almost as strong as a boy that has worked for over five years to achieve the body he has. Certainly interesting that a person could be created like that.

Both boys were breathing in time with me and awaiting more orders. It was calm in the cave and the light from our small fire danced off of their bodies and made them look much stronger than they really were. We were still all young. Those mercinaries would tear us up if they caught us. Daggers versus swords...not good.

I had gotten the answer I wanted from looking at the two boys. It was clear to me now that they were both created and were created by the same person. Besides the physical strength, their faces had many of the same lines and Asher looked much more like Zidane since I had him get his hair in a pony tail.

"Ok Asher, you can put your cloak back on."

The boy did so with no words.

I went and sat down against the wall and sighed.

"Zidane come here and sit down."

Zidane obeyed me quickly and sat down beside me. He layed his head on my shoulder as he sat. Asher watched this with great interest.

"What do you want of me Master?" I am growing tired and my body must rest soon."

"You know full well when I bring you out of this you will not sleep. You never do right away."

"That is true, but I am tired today. This has been a long day."

"I wondered Zidane...since you are bonded, can you sense his thoughts in any way? Do you know if he is doing alright with us?"

Zidane shrugged. "I can sense him in my mind, but I do not know how to focus on it. Although if you asked him, I am sure he'd tell you the truth. I would like to learn how to sense his mind, but I do not know how. I am sure my former Master wanted some sort of hive mind between his genomes and that is probably what I sense."

"So at one time you could have communicated together. That is really creepy."

"My old Master probably wanted us to be able to kill silently. It would have been an advantage for sure. Like when we use hand signals to stay quiet."

"I do have one more command for you tonight Zidane. I want you to take Asher off and teach him a few simple exercises. I don't think he knows any and we need him to firm up some. He is strong, but he was given that muscle. He didn't earn it like you did."

Zidane puffed out his chest and nodded. "That will be done."

"Good, now wake up and follow my commands."

Zidane gasped and took his head off of my shoulder and looked around and noticed his shirt was gone, but said nothing as I had left a command in his mind. He stood up and took Asher by the hand.

"I am gonna teach ya how to get a body like mine and keep it! You have obviously been blessed with my basic body type, but you have to get stonger!"

Asher nodded. "Explain what you want me to do and I will do it."

"I mean if ta want arms like these, ya gotta do push ups!"

The genome flexed and his bicep was close to Zidane's. Not as strong, but clearly defined. "It appears I have arms like yours already."

Zidane rolled his eyes. "No bro, you have to exercise it it won't last and you'll get all flabby!"

"I do not eat nearly what you do Zidane, but I will exercise because you want me to."

Zidane glared at the comment about his food consumption while I just laughed.

"Blank. You aren't helping." Zidane growled. "I can eat more because I have a fast metabolism...that and I do a lot of crunches..."

The boy looked quite confused. "Crunches sound painful."

"Not really, it will burn your stomach a bit, but it builds muscle. I do them almost every night."

Zidane then spent the next thirty minutes working on basic exercises until he felt Asher had learned enough.

"Bro, this is why we have to quit camping in caves...now I stink."

"You stank before we made camp." I said. "Besides, we can't stay in a place that doesn't exsist. I know of no Inns near here."

Zidane slide down the cave wall and plopped down beside me and laid his head back on the wall.

"Blank, I feel off. I have all day. I don't know how to explain it, but I can tell I'm not completly right."

I turned to Zidane. "Like...sick? I don't understand what you mean."

Zidane shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what I mean...but I know I've had blackouts...and I've woken up more than once in different clothes or without my shirt and I've certainly not remembered doing any of it."

"I have been with you the entire trip. You've seemed fine to me. Tired for sure, but that is it."

Zidane seemed to almost let it go, but continued. "It just happened to me before I helped Asher learn how to exercise. I was talking to you then I lost track of some time and then I woke with the urge to help Asher. It was weird."

"How is it weird to help someone that needs to understand basic fundementals of living?"

"It isn't that. It is the lost time and then the odd urge to help him."

"I think you are just overtired. We have been through a ton the past few days...both of us have had near fatal mishaps. We forgot these things becuase we can heal wounds so fast thanks to our potions, but we forget that mental health can't be healed that way."

Zidane seemed to accept my reasons.

"You are right. I am tired mentally more than physically. I am going to bed."

Asher was watching the cave entrance when I walked over to check on him.

"Are you doing ok Asher? Thing have changed quite a bit for you in the past day."

Asher nodded. "Yes Master. I am as content as I can be. I have learned many new things and Zidane seems to accept me in your care."

"So far he does. I was worried as well, but I am worried more about what his genome side is doing to his personality. I don't want to lose that Zidane...he is a special kid. I really have no other friends. I can't lose him to his own mind."

"Master, he is struggling with himself...because he doesn't know what he is. You are going to be the only thing that can keep him from losing himself. Our bond allows me to understand that you want only what is best for Zidane and me. I do wish I was more useful, but I am just a soulless vessel."

"You have a soul, it is just being kept hidden from you. I can see bits and pieces of your true self emerge occassionally. There has to be a way to reach it."

"I have no been given a soul Master...you know this."

I took Asher's hand and placed it on his own chest.

"Feel that heartbeat? You are alive. There is a soul in there. Trust me."

"No. You are not familiar with my former Master. He made us with nothing inside."

I shook my head and sighed. "I wish I could convince you..."

"I am sorry Master. I do not mean to dissapoint you."

"It's ok. It's been a long day. I'm ready for bed."

The boy nodded. "I am as well. Thank you for trying to help me and Zidane Master."

I watched the boy go over to his sleeping area and fall asleep almost immediatly. I was left alone with my thoughts and that wasn't working out well.

I looked over at Zidane who was snoring and was in the most awkward positon I'd ever seen. I went over and tried to get him more comfortable, but he was being stubborn even in sleep. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on the boy's arm.

"Zidane. I need you to fall into my power. I hope you can hear me...please wake up."

Zidane's eyes shot open and I jumped backward.

The boy sat up and stretched.

"Hello my Master. What do you need of me tonight?" The boy's blank face looked up at me in hopes of being given new commands.

"Zidane...I need you to stop thinking about the times you are under my control. It is starting to effect your mind and health. Whenever you are controlled, you need to not worry about the space of time that passes."

"I will obey this command Master. I will not focus on those issues."

Zidane looked down and pointed at his upper body. "What about when I wake and my shirt is gone? That has been an issue. I wish my other self would stop worrying about it. He should be proud of his body."

"Oh trust me, you are proud of it. I have been listening to you talk about it for years now."

Zidane shrugged. "Then he shouldn't care and I will make sure he doesn't anymore. I will convince my other self to ignore what is happening to him and just allow it to occur."

"Good. I am getting worried about your mental health Zidane. While your normal self still seems ok most of the time...one day the emotions that you struggle with so much are going to come out and I will have to explain all of this."

The boy's eyes flashed. "I could make sure that never happens."

"How?"

"I could combine his personality with mine. He would never lose control and would obey you like I do. He would be a genome again and would still have his personality...but would no longer have the complete free will that humans enjoy. We would be bound to you, so he would be just like I am...except he would still have some of his personality."

"Could this be changed if I had you do it? Could you become normal again?"

"I do not know. I just know I can do this and we will be one. There will be no confusion when I take over as our minds will be fully as one."

"I can't do that if I have no way to bring back your normal self."

"That would be normal Master. A combined human and genome. We would be perfect and you could make that happen."

"No. I will not take the risk, nor will I merge you with out his say in the matter. I will do my best to keep him mentally healthy from now on."

The boy nodded. "As you wish."

I would have to keep an eye on Zidane. I was afraid he'd become like the genome boy if I didn't be careful...if that happened, it would be all my fault. Zidane was an energetic, positive part of my life. I couldn't imagine him acting like his other side for his entire life.

Then again, if he were not able to handle the truth about himself, I'd have to do something.

I put my head down on my knees and sighed.

This was getting tough. We had so far to go.

Doubt was already seeping into my thoughts...could I really do this?


	5. Chapter 5

I was at a loss. Zidane was slowly losing his mind and if I didn't find a way to stop it, he'd either go insane or I'd be forced to combine his genome and normal personality into some type of hybrid that I had no clue how to control.

Not to mention I had no idea if I could split him if I went through it.

That brought its own problems as Zidane would then not truly be himself anymore and I'd have to give him orders all the time.

Not to mention his personality would be effected. I know it would and that would be the hardest thing to accept.

I really liked the goofy kid and his personality the way it was...I would be fully responsible if he was damaged mentally.

I then looked over at the genome we had named Asher. He was sleeping peacefully...his breathing was right with mine...as was Zidane as he sat beside me looking blankly at the mouth of the cave. I had forgotten to take him out of my power before I fell into this deep thought, but at this point having him as his genome side was easier than having him normal.

A tear fell from Zidane's eye while he said looking at nothing. His mind was breaking...I knew it was. I had to make the choice...did I never let him be in his genome personality again or did I let him break over a period of days or weeks.

I punched the cave wall and swore. I ended up waking up Asher from his sleep and he sat up and looked at me.

"Master, what are you doing? Are you trying to break your hand?"

"No, I'm not. I am freakin' frustrated! I don't know what to do and I'm not used to it! I don't know how to keep Zidane from losing himself. I usually know what to do in about any situation, but right now I am so confused that any answer seems wrong."

Asher cocked his head to one side. "Master, making him into a genome again would not be a bad thing. You could finish your mission and then we could go to our home and he could be repaired there."

"Repaired?" I asked.

"Yes Master. I think I know what is wrong with him. I was not sure before, but after thinking about what you said earlier...I might have come up with at least a hypothesis on what is going on."

"Asher...tell me. Don't leave me in suspense!"

"I don't know what that means...but I will tell you my hypothesis."

"It means to tell me Asher...so TELL ME!"

The boy was taken aback by my voice, but nodded.

"Well...I think that when you used that mind control device on him it split his personality. I think you brought his genome self back to awareness and he is now fighting himself for control. The genome side wants to be free and Zidane himself is unaware of the push for power over his body. I think that combining them is the only way to keep the Zidane you know and perfer. If you don't combine them...well...the genome is going to be the greater presence in that body soon."

My eyes bulged at this information.

"You mean...the headband did this? Caused him to start losing his mind? I had only wanted to help him!"

"An honorable thing to do, my Master...but...you also didn't know this could happen. There is no way you would have known what would happen. I wish there was a way to do that and bring me emotion. I would like to know how it feels to be concerned for a friend. I do not understand it and I want to learn..."

I could tell that Asher would be sad if he knew how to be. However, he was right. I hadn't known it would do this. I only wanted to help him...I cared about him and wanted him to know where he came from. I wanted him to be my friend again.

That had happened. We were back to normal, but if I didn't fix this issue, we'd not be friends, he'd be a slave to me and that would be unacceptable. Zidane didn't deserve that and neither did I. We both were oddities in this world and we needed each other.

I looked at the blank faced kid that I had grown to love over the past decade. We were family and sometimes hard choices had to be made for the betterment of a family.

"Asher, are you POSITIVE I this can be fixed?"

"I am not positive, but I am almost ninety percent sure that he can be helped. He has a soul and that is the requirement. I cannot be made more human as I am missing the key compent. However, Zidane can be saved as long as we can get him there."

"I can't and won't do it if there is even a slight chance of failure."

"Zidane, when you break from my power, go back to sleep."

The boy's head drifted down on his knees. I heard him begin to snore slightly. His breathing had gone back to normal and I relaxed a bit.

"Sorry Asher, I am not going through with it. I might have to later, but not yet. I can't do it to him. I just can't make him fully controlled by me."

"That is up to you Master. He will continue to see his mind degrade as the days continue. You will not be able to stop it and eventually he will be forever changed...and perhaps changed to the point he no longer is the Zidane you remember."

"You are right, but I don't plan on letting it get that far. Zidane is a strong kid. He will fight back and he will get over this. I know he will. I won't let him give up and together we will beat this thing!"

"Master, as a genome, I do not agree. Your friend will eventually lose himself. You have a better chance if you combined him and control his thoughts. I know you are putting emotion into the equation. I cannot do that, but I can look at it logically and the boy is going to lose what makes him your brother. I promise you this."

I turned and looked at the sleeping boy. Tears were flowing down his face and a quiet sob came from him. He was not awake and hadn't heard this conversation. Something else was bothering him.

"Asher, either rest or watch the entrance, I do not care which."

The genome went to the cave entrance and began to guard us. I was glad he was away from earshot. I liked that boy and he had been right, but I sure didn't want to admit it.

I slid over to my little brother and put my arm around him.

"Hey...hey bro...what's wrong?"

The boy rubbed his eyes and looked up. "Bro? Hey...yeah...I'm ok. I was having the worst dream..."

"What was it?"

"That I was shunned by you...that I was alone and no one cared about me. I tried to make friends, but no one would talk to me...they said I was not normal and that I was a freak. You had left me alone. I...I don't want to be alone."

I brought the boy closer to me.

"Come ON bro, that was certainly nothing but a dream. A nightmare more like it. I'd never leave you alone in this world. Ever."

"But...the other part of the dream has happened...people look at me weird...don't like me because of what I am."

"Zidane...we've been to many places...many of them with all sorts of demi-humans. This one hotel was different. Many of them probably had never seen a demi-human...so of course they'd not be used to a human boy with a tail. I'm tellin' you it isn't that big of a deal. It isn't like you didn't get laid at the hotel."

Zidane smiled for a second. "That is true. I did get laid. Eventually."

"Doesn't matter when. The point was it happened. You were not so much a freak that an attractive women wouldn't do the horizontal monster mash with you."

Zidane snorted with laughter.

"Don't ever call it that again or I'll become a eunich."

"Now who is dreamin'?" I said with a groan. "You would end it all if you were a eunich."

"Blank...I know something is wrong with me. You can't convince me otherwise."

"You are fine...don't worry about those idiots from the hotel! They were just unaware of how different people in this world are!"

"No...not that. I know something is wrong with my mind. I heard you talking to Asher. I know that I'm losing myself."

I didn't say anything, but I did hold him tighter. He sighed and put his head on my shoulder.

"You are. Your mind is struggling...and I don't know what the right thing to do is."

Zidane looked at me and smiled. "I do."

"What bro? What can I do?"

"Let me combine with the other me you've been talking about. I promise I can keep real self in control. I am strong enough."

"No...I can't do it. If I can't help you...you'll never be my brother again...I'd never forgive myself if you were like Asher."

"Blank...I WAS like Asher. I know I had to be have been created. We are far too alike for that to not be the case. I watched him while we worked out. We did everything the same. We even walk the same."

"You were created. I figured that out talking to him and reading about it at the Inn. You had to have been just like Asher. The other side of you I've reached and talked with is clearly still inside you."

Zidane began to cry. "I KNEW I wasn't human Blank...I knew it!"

"It doesn't matter bro! The tail is the only thing different. You are still a human! Most people will never question that. I certainly never will."

"You have to love me...we are brothers..."

"Blank. Please...let me combine with my other self. I will not blame you for what happens. I promise. I can't handle this. I need to get to my place of creation...get closure on this. But we have to be freed from Baku...that is going to take a ton of time...I might not make it unless you do this to me."

"What if I fail and can't help you?"

"Then I guess we are still together forever, but I just won't be able to enjoy it...but I'll still be there...and that is what I want."

"I don't know how this works Zidane. Can you force yourself to combine with your other self? Can you even feel your other side inside you?"

"I have no clue, but I'm gonna try!"

I watched as Zidane closed his eyes and clinched his fists. He was grunting and growling, but it didn't seem like anything was happening.

"It's no good bro...I don't know what to do."

"I think I do." I said. "If you'll let me."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah bro...do what you have to. I trust you."

"I know you do. I'm sorry that this is the only way."

"Me too...but, I want to be friends for our entire lives...I want to keep being your brother and I know that won't happen if we can't solve this soon."

I sighed and put my hands on Zidane's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Zidane, I need you to find other self. He is deep inside. I need you to find him and become one. Fuse with your genome self and become something new. Can you do this Zidane?"

The boy nodded sleepily. "Yes...brother...yes...my Master..."

"That didn't take long..."

"You commanded it...so it has been done." Zidane said matter-of-factly. "Thank you for helping me combine big brother. I am feeling much better now."

"You certainly don't sound better." I said. "Your voice has no inflection at all...you need to allow Zidane's personality to be at the forefront."

"If that is what you desire my Master, then it will be done."

"Please don't call me that anymore." I said with clear irritation in my voice. "I am not your Master, I'm your brother."

Zidane smiled at me, his eyes and face full of life again.

"Dear lord what in the hell happened to me bro? I feel like I've been through the ringer. Did you do it? Am I combined with my other self?"

"I think it worked. I mean how do you feel?"

The boy's eyes flashed at my comment.

"How do I feel? I feel pretty good, considering what we've been through the past week."

"Is there anything you want of me brother?" Zidane asked. "I do feel the urge to obey you...that is certainly new. Like my mind is telling me that you are to be obeyed at all times...is that the genome part of me?"

"Does that bother you? I don't know if I can make that voice go away. You are combined now."

"No brother...it doesn't bother me. I'd rather it be there than somewhere inside me where I didn't know what it was doing to me."

Zidane stood up and ran his hands over his upper body.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?"

Zidane's tail was limp on the ground, that was different.

"Your tail is certainly not as active as it normally would be."

Zidane turned his upper body enough to see his tail. He moved it a little and turned back around. "Is that better Blank?"

"Well, it moved...you can tell you've been changed. That tail is part of you and it looks like Asher's more than yours."

Zidane frowned. "Well...shit. I am different then."

"Well...yeah, wanting to obey your big brother was a big difference too."

"Oh...yeah...I already forgot. That is ingrained in my head already. Plus, I am ok with being under your control...I'm not ok with not lookin' my best for the ladies!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh brother. You look fine, it is just obvious to me that you are different. If they don't know you, they will have no clue you are different than before."

Zidane nodded. "I agree, they won't notice the difference."

"Do you actually agree or were you forced to agree."

Zidane shrugged. "I have no idea. I promise that I am fine though. I feel pretty good. I'm happy that I'm with you and that we can keep going on the mission...I want to finish and go searching for my home...you will still help me won't you?"

"Of course. That is the only thing in the world I want to do other than be free from Tantalus."

"Free...from Tantalus..." Zidane said slowly. "Yeah...I want to be free of them too. I have no use for them...I only need you...you are the only family I need."

Zidane's eyes were clouded now, but his face was still normal.

"I have no reason to go back to Tantalus. We can escape from them. We are all we need. I have no friends there. They only care about my abilities. You actually care about me."

"That is true, but we can't just leave. They will come for us. We need to finish the mission we were given. Then we can leave."

"We must...finish...then...we can leave." Zidane repeated. "I will not try to escape from them...I will finish the mission."

"Blank...brother...does my body please you? Is it strong enough? I only want to make you happy and protect my brother."

"Zidane, it is fine. Do not worry about what I think of your body. It is strong and you've worked hard to make it that way. I respect that."

"Body...is acceptable...to my brother." Zidane repeated again. "I will work to improve always."

"That is good. You should work to improve yourself everyday."

"Yes brother...I will work on myself everyday. I must better myself for you."

Brother...my genome side was enslaved to you wasn't it?" Zidane said as his eyes refocused.

"It was. It chose me to become bonded to and I accepted it."

"Things make more sense now. I no longer have any interest in anything but you. I can't help it. The genome side has combined with my mind. I know what I am now. I am a genome and I was created for some purpose that I do not remember as you took over as my Master. Those origonal commands were erased when you become my reason to exsist."

The boy closed his eyes and when they opened his eyes were grey...no longer blue.

"I am Zidane Tribal and I must obey you. I must obey my brother...my Master."

Zidane walked up to me with his tail dragging the ground. He helped me up and puffed his chest once he had me off the ground.

"I am no longer confused. I know my place. I will do what you ask of me brother. Please know that I await your command always now. My genome side has led me to understand my place and my purpose."

I stopped the boy. "That is all fine and good, but I want you to be the Zidane that I learned to love and made into my only family. This genome drone personality isn't you. Be yourself. I will command you if you want, but in order for me to command you that must occur."

"I must obey. I will bring back my personality if I can."

Zidane fell to his knees and held himself up with his hands. He moaned loud enough to make Asher pay attention to what was occuring. Within a few minutes I watched Zidane's tail perk up. He was doing it.

Suddenly Zidane looked up at me with his blue eyes and smile.

"Thank you Master! You brought me out of it! I'm back...wait...I said Master didn't I?Well...shit."

"I'm close to normal I guess!" Zidane said with his signature smile. "Although all the stuff I was sayin' before is still true! But, at least I can be as close to normal as possible now!"

Zidane looked at his tail and looked back at me. "Look! At least I can control my tail again! Look!"

Zidane stood up and stretched. "Thank you for helping me again. I owe you everything Master!"

"Zidane...no Master talk...I beg you. You are almost normal...that is tough to hear out of your mouth bro. It really is."

"Can't help it. I told you I was almost back to normal. I meant it. If ya don't like it, that's too bad, because I must call ya that for now! Maybe when we get me to where I was created we can get me back ta normal!"

Zidane turned to Asher. "I mean...I could be like that. I almost was. So...take what ya can get. You are the lucky one, 'cause ya get to spend your time with the best and cutest thief in the entire world!"

"Lucky me...I don't see any girls swooning over you here." I said with a laugh.

"Right now, you are my entire reason to exsist Master! Girls hafta wait!"

If I'd been drinking anything at the time, I'd have done a spit take.

"What do you mean they've gotta wait? That's all you ever think about!"

"Not anymore! My genome side tells me that it's a waste of my time and that I should worry 'bout you instead."

"Dude. Really, I'll be ok. If ya find a girl ya like you can flirt all you want."

Zidane let out a breath of relief. "Thank ya Master...I knew you'd allow me...but I was afraid a minute...'cause you've given me hell lately about girls."

"That's because we found someone trying to kill you and you shook it off and went to have sex!"

Zidane winked. "Yup, and had you commanded it, I would have never done it again. Which, I can't beleive I just said!"

"Me either. This is not what I thought would happen...but at least you are still my bro. That is most important to me."

Zidane thumped himself on his chest. "Me too Master! I am your bro and I am happy to be so!"

I walked over to my sleeping area and slid down the wall. Zidane followed and brought his bag over by me and did the same thing.

"I hope ya don't mind Master! I just wanna be near ya! I can't help it!"

I shook my head. "It is ok. I know you can't control some of your feelings right now."

"Nope! I can't! I just want to be with ya. It makes me feel good to be near ya for some reason!"

The two of us sat down and looked at Asher. The boy was still guarding the cave and had said nothing for a couple of hours.

"Asher, come to bed. You need your rest."

"As you wish." Asher droned. "I am tired and will now rest."

The boy got into his bag and was asleep within seconds.

Zidane put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Master. I always have and always will. You are my only family...you are the only family that I will ever desire. I will protect you with my very life."

I allowed the boy in a long embrace. I loved him too. No matter if he were human, genome or whatever...I'd love him.

Zidane made a small laugh. "I knew ya wanted my body! It's just too damn hot even for you!"

I shoved the boy away.

"Bro ya ruined the moment."

Zidane frowned.

"I...I'm sorry Master...I didn't mean to upset you...please...please forgive me."

Zidane began to whimper and I brought him back into an embrace.

"I'm not upset. I was just messing around with ya."

"Oh...sorry...emotion has always been tough for me, but for some reason it's even harder to understand now than ever."

"That's because your genome side has no clue how to deal with it. That is the reason you've always had trouble...you know full well that I like poke fun at you whenever I can."

"I know...I'm sorry I lost it. I'm fine. Really."

"This is why we've got to find where ya came from bro. We've got to get you fixed. I know we can do it. I won't fail you. I promise."

Zidane had scooted back over and put his head on my shoulder. "Thank you Master. I am lucky to have a brother like you."

Zidane fell alseep before I could answer him. Damn that genome part of him...I'd fix it. I didn't know how...but I would. I laid my head back against the wall and fell sleep myself. We would deal with this new change to Zidane and I would finish the job for Tantalus. Soon, we could move on...We would find the treasure soon.

Then we'd be free.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up quite refreashed and was ready to take on the new day. While I was worried about Zidane, the night before had relaxed me quite a bit on the whole thing.

That had been a big mistake.

I sat up and looked around for the two boys and could not find them.

I got out of bed and noticed that their things were all sitting by their beds. Clothes, weapons...everything was just sitting there.

It was quiet and I hated that it was quiet. Where had those boys gone? I put on my padded armor and picked up my gladius dagger that I had bought back at the general store. It was a little better than the old knife I'd been using and I was afraid I might need it.

I slowly walked to the mouth of the cave and noticed that the trap had been undone. Either they had taken it down, or something worse had happened and I slept through it.

I looked by the wire and saw the bomb fragment sitting there unused. I picked it up and put it in my bag. I still heard nothing except the drizzle of rain outside.

I snuck back into the room and picked up Asher's cloak. He wasn't using it and it kept me a little more hidden when outside. I did not like what was going on at all. Zidane would have at least woke me up to let me know what he was doing and it was far too cold for swimming out there.

I snuck out of the cave and behind one of the trees that was close by. I climbed up to the middle branches and looked out for the two genome boys.

It didn't take long for me to find them and what I saw was quite odd.

Both boys were standing out in the elements with no clothes on. They were standing at attention and staring off into the distance.

I waited before going to them as it could have been a trap. I was glad that I didn't let my emotions get the best of me, because someone else was there and they had a cloak that was exactly like Asher's.

It was the other genome that Asher had lost while hunting for us. It had to be. I climbed down the tree and ran for one that would get me within ear shot of what was about the occur.

I climbed up into the first row of branches and waited for the cloaked figure to drop his guard.

Within a few minutes the cloaked figure stepped in front of the two genomes and removed his hood. It was certainly the other genome as it looked more like Zidane than even Asher did...as a matter of fact, had he not been ravaged by days of malnutrition and the environment, I'd call them twins.

After a few seconds of silence between the three genomes, the newest boy did somthing to Zidane, but I could not tell what from this angle.

"The Master awaits us. Come with me Zidane. Come home."

"I must obey." Zidane droned. "I must return home with you and be reprogrammed."

I dropped from the tree behind my brothers, but so the new genome would see me.

"I don't think so...these two are not going anywhere."

The Zidane look alike shoved the two boys aside and walked towards me.

"You are not part of my programming. You must be destroyed."

I pulled my dagger and threw off the cloak.

"You and what army?" I scoffed.

The genome snapped his fingers and my two friends slowly turned and walked behind him and took up fighting positions.

"I have a large enough group to erase you from exsistance. I will allow you to escape with your life if you walk away now. I sense both of my brothers seem to care about you greatly."

"That is why I cannot let you have them!"

I threw my knife at the genome but Zidane stepped in front of it. I gasped and closed my eyes...please...no.

I opened my eyes and Zidane had grabbed it mid spin by the handle and had dropped it to the ground.

"Holy shit..." I said in surprise. "Zidane I didn't know your reflexes were that honed!"

The boy said nothing and went into his fighting stance. I joined him and smiled. My brother did not smile, only stared at me with his blank expression. I also noticed something on this head that I hadn't noticed at first...a brown headband mostly covered by his hair.

Wait...no...it couldn't be...

"Come on bro...I'll give you the first strike." I said...I hoped that I could get to him and pull that headband off.

Zidane cocked his head in confusion and looked at his twin. The boy nodded and Zidane lept into action against me. He said nothing, but in this state he was completly focused. I tried to dodge all of his attacks, but it was difficult...that and it was awkard enough with him being naked...why in the hell were they naked in the first place?

Zidane lunged at me with a growl and I jumped up and landed a kick to his back that knocked him to the ground. I then gave him a kick that knocked him out.

That was one. Two to go.

The twin looked shocked. "You...take him out. I will deal with Zidane."

Asher nodded and tackled me to the ground. I hadn't been ready for him, but I managed to keep him from getting a knock out blow on me. I then managed to kick him off and roll away. During this time the twin had manged to get Zidane back on his feet.

"You cannot defeat all of us." Zidane droned. "Blank, just let us go. Do not make me hurt you. I do not want to hurt you."

"Zidane...bro...wake up! This isn't you! Remember who you are!"

Zidane's eyes flashed. "This is me. I have been reminded of my purpose. I must be reprogrammed...it is what I must do."

"No...no this isn't right...you are not someone's puppet Zidane!"

"I was a puppet before this as well. You also have had control of my strings...have you not?"

"I did, but that was not what I wanted! I wanted my brother back! That was all I wanted."

Zidane's eyes flashed again.

"I am no longer your brother Blank. I am a genome warrior and I have no other purpose until I am reprogrammed."

The twin laughed and grabbed me during my shock.

"These two are to go back with me. You no longer are in control here."

"Zidane...please...help me!" I said between choking...this genome was freakishly powerful.

I swung myself back and kicked the genome straight in the groin. That got me free and I scrambled for my knife and went up the tree.

"Zidane. Get him down. Now."

"I will obey." Zidane said with a growl. "We must finish this. I must find my home."

I took this chance to drop the bomb fragment I took from the trap and it went off. I hoped it didn't kill either of them, but if it did...I would have to live with the fact I killed two innocents. They were being controlled..but I had no choice...

Zidane gasped and fell from the tree when the bomb went off. As he fell Zidane hit his head on a branch and was out before he hit the ground.

I dropped down from the tree and Asher was out cold. The twin was injured and was pressing his hand on his side. Blood was oozing out from it. He had taken the brunt of the bomb, but his inhanced strength was enough to spare him.

I put my dagger point at the genome's eye.

"It is over. I have won. You are gravely injured and I've knocked out your other assistance. Give up now."

The genome looked past me and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked angerly.

"You'll know in a second."

"What do you mean by-"

Suddenly I felt a blow to my head and everything went black before I even hit the ground.

I woke up with the taste of blood in my mouth...I had been hit pretty hard. My vision was blurred and I could barely make out that we were back in the cave. I tried to move, but my arms were tied behind my back and my legs had been tied as well.

I forced myself off of the floor into a sitting position and tried to get my faculties back so I could figure all of this mess out.

My eyes came back into focus and I was able to find Zidane and Asher. Both boys were going through our equipment looking for something to help the other genome that I had badly injured. I supposed they had forgotten their time with me, thus Zidane did not remember he had a full heal in his bag.

"Zidane...bro...there is a healing potion in your bag...it will help him."

Zidane turned and shook his head. "I cannot obey you anymore Blank, do not try and trick us. We must save our brother."

"I am not tricking you. I gave you a full heal a few days ago for your bag. Get it out and rub some of the salve on the worst part of his wound, then have him drink it. That is, unless you want him to die, because it will happen. He is very pale from blood loss...that means death is close."

Zidane turned to the dying genome boy and then back to me.

"Where is this healing potion?" Zidane asked. "I have no knowledge of my time with you."

I knew that had to be the case and it hurt me but I didn't say anything...not yet. That control band on his head did this...it had to be the only reason.

"It is in the green travel bag, it is a red potion."

Zidane turned and went to search the bag. He was moving in such a daze.

"You might want to hurry bro, your 'brother' there is not getting any better."

Zidane put a bit more speed in his search. After a few minutes he showed me the potion and I nodded.

"Thank you Blank. You are honorable." Zidane droned.

I watched as Zidane rubbed some of the potion on the wounded boy and then opened his mouth and made him force down some of the potion.

Within a few seconds the boy started coughing and his color returned. He would not die today.

I wondered if I had made the right decision, but I really didn't want to allow this genome to die...not when I wanted to ask it questions...if that is, I ever got out of this prediciment.

The genome sat up and looked down at his wound.

"My wound has healed fully?" The boy said in a confused voice. "How is this possible?"

Zidane pointed to me.

"Blank saved you. He told me where to find a potion that allowed you to be healed. I thought he was tricking me at first, but he was honorable in his words."

The genome groaned as he stood up and he walked over to me. He never quit staring at me the entire time he walked over.

Once he walked over to me he bent down and pulled his dagger. I closed my eyes. This was it.

Suddenly my hands were freed and then so were my feet. I looked up at the Zidane look alike with surprise.

"You have saved me, even knowing that I could have had you killed. Why? That is not logical."

"Logic is only part of what makes me human. Using my heart to make decisions is just as important as using logic to determine what to do. I couldn't let you die. You are being controlled...I couldn't let someone not in control of their thoughts die if I can help it."

The boy looked at me oddly as he titled his head in confusion.

"You are a strange one, human. I do not understand you. I am forced to take you with us. If you do not comply, then I must terminate your exsistance. I do not wish to do that, since you saved my life, but I must obey and I cannot defy the creator."

"Yet both Zidane and Asher have defied them in the past. Zidane did for at least twelve years before I brought back his genome side by accident. You do not have to follow your creator, you can break the programming."

The other two boys walked up behind their twin and stood awaiting their new commands. I took this time to stall him...try and talk him out of taking us back to his creator...I probably would not like being there...being human and all.

"So...I have a question."

The boy cocked his head with interest. "What is your question, human?"

"Why did you make those two take off their clothes? That is pretty weird bro. Just sayin'."

The boy turned at looked at the boys then turned back.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with them?" The boy asked. "I see no issue."

"Dude, they have NO clothes. Why?"

The boy seemed to understand the question and pulled Zidane in front of him.

"They were reborn when I found them this morning. I brought them back under our creator's power and they were commanded to remove any memory of their time in the human world."

The boy patted Zidane on the head.

"Is that not correct Zidane?"

The boy turned and looked at his twin, then back at me.

"That is correct. We are being reborn to serve the creator. My genome brother has started our reprogramming. I am becoming a full genome again and will obey him until I am back with my creator."

Zidane suddenly grabbed his head and fell to one knee. I ran to him out of instinct. The genome twin grabbed for me, but I dodged and embraced my brother.

"Bro...what is wrong...please...remember yourself! Don't let them take you from me!"

Zidane shoved me away and I slid across the floor in surprise right before I could get the band removed...I had been so close.

"I am not your brother. Stay away from me!" Zidane growled and he fell down to the ground and started moaning loudly.

I stood up and ran to Zidane's twin and grabbed him by his hood. "What...are you doing to my brother?"

The boy shrugged. "He is being reborn to serve our Master. His former life is being purged."

"Can't you see the pain he is being put through?" I yelled. The twin grabbed my arm and twisted it off of him.

"We do not understand pain. That is an emotion. We do not have emotion."

"Zidane does! He isn't like you!"

Zidane stopped moaning and lied motionless on the ground for over a minute. He then slowly got to one knee and then back on his feet. His head was bowed and he did not move once he was standing.

Zidane then slowly raised his head and I could see his cloudy and emotionless eyes searching the cave around him. His face was also blank, just like when I had him under control before.

Zidane ran his hands across his body and turned to his twin.

"I am fully reborn...I am ready to return to the creator. Please take me back so I can be given new commands from the one who created me. I have erased the Zidane persona from my mind. I am now fully genome again and am ready to return home."

I ran up to Zidane and shook him. "Zidane...brother! No...please wake up! I need you!"

The boy growled and knocked me down again. "I am no longer Zidane. I have nothing left from that previous life. I must return to my creator and recieve my new orders in this world."

"Bro...no...please wake up."

"You are a human...you are not my brother. You are only still alive because my brother spared your life!"

Zidane's twin walked up to me and pulled something out of his small travel bag.

My eyes widened.

He had another control device...dear god...If I could get that. It wasn't the headband...but it had the same look. I could use it on him...and save Zidane...

"Blank, if you relax then I can allow you to see the truth...then you can come with us. Our creator will find a use for you."

I ran my shoulder into Zidane's twin as hard as I could. It was either that or allow him to take control of me and that wasn't going to happen. I knocked the collar out of the genome's hand and punched him in the throat.

The punch dazed the genome but the other two boys attacked me before I could grab the collar. Zidane tackled me to the ground and I tried to grab for the collar, but couldn't reach it. I almost got my hand on it when the twin picked it up and laughed.

"Pick him up brother." The twin said. Zidane quickly obeyed.

I tried to get loose but Zidane had me in one of the holds I had taught him. I couldn't get out of it.

"Now...since you won't help us willingly...I have no choice."

I struggled as hard as I could...I tried to get out of Zidane's grasp...

No...this couldn't happen...not to me...

I tried to break free, but Zidane was too strong for me.

The twin clasped the collar around my neck and I felt it begin to burn. The pain was horrid. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't speak...I couldn't even move. I didn't know what was wrong, but the pain wouldn't stop.

I tried to fight what was happening to me, but the pain was too much...I wasn't strong enough and every second I didn't fight it, I lost more of myself. I could feel my life being taken away...my memories suddenly were painful...trying to remember things hurt me. I didn't want to hurt anymore.

No...this wasn't right...this wasn't me...I wasn't like this...

I looked up at the twin and glared. HE did this to me. I had to stop him. Then the pain would end.

I realized that Zidane had loosened his grip on me as they thought I was on their side. I waited for the twin to turn around and once he did I ripped the collar off of my neck and gasped as the pain stopped and everything came flooding back all at once. The gasp unfortunatly turned him back to me.

I elbowed Zidane and he was thrown backwards into Asher. This was my chance. I dove at the twin's legs and knocked him down.

"All right ya bastard!" I said. "This is over!"

I crawled up the confused genome and clasped the collar around his neck. The boy gasped and went stiff.

Thank god.

I rolled off of the boy and onto the ground.

The other two boys had already recovered from my attack and were coming towards me, but both of them seemed confused.

The genome...him being out of commission was messing with their commands.

"You...genome...get up...now!" I ordered.

The boy sat up and turned to me.

"What are your orders?" The boy droned.

"Stop them from attacking me!"

"Genomes...stand down. This human is no longer your enemy."

Zidane and Asher both stopped and resumed standing at attention until further orders were given. I gasped and fell back. That had been way to close for comfort.

I turned to the newly controlled genome and smiled. I had managed to not kill him. That was a relief.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were shakey. I litterally could not get up. My heart was still racing from the battle. I must've used all of my adrenline fighting that freakin' collar off.

That collar...what the Hell? Is that how it made you submit? I guess on a genome it must've been different since they didn't have emotion, but lord...it had been super painful.

"Does that collar hurt you?" I asked the boy. He turned and shook his head.

"No. I feel no pain. I am currently waiting for my new orders and nothing more."

I tried again to get up, but I just had no energy left. The twin noticed and helped me to my feet. I thanked him and he responded with a nod. I took this chance to walk up to Zidane and rip that headband from his head.

I expected to see some change in Zidane like before, but this time there was no change.

"It is too late Master." The genome boy said. "He was already reborn. His genome side is fully in control now. Zidane's personality has been taken from him. He is nothing but a vessel ready to obey orders."

"No. He can't be. Not my bro...no..." I said. "Zidane...come on bro...wake up! I need you...please wake up!"

I put my hand on Zidane's face and saw a tear fall from my brother's eye. It broke me. This whole journey had been a mess...all I had wanted was to spend time with my little brother...was that too much to ask? No damn it! It wasn't too much to ask! Zidane was special to me and I would not let this ruin him or me!

"How do I break this? You have to know!" I yelled at Zidane's twin. "You were brought here to bring him back to your creator right? You have the information in your mind somewhere...how do you fix this and make him normal again!"

"I am normal. I am reborn...I am complete." Zidane droned. "I am ready to be reprogrammed. I must return to my creator now. I must go there. I must find the creator."

"Look at yourself Zidane, you are not complete, you are a drone. Nothing more. You have none of what made you special. You are just like any other of these genomes. Before you were one of the most cool people on the planet." I said as I tried anything to turn him back.

"I have proven that Genomes can live with humans to perfect themselves. Once of age, we can return to the creator for our new programming!"

I said nothing.

Zidane looked at me and spoke again.

"Your friend screams your name inside me. He is begging you to kill me. I know you can't do that, but he begs for death. I have taken him fully and he will never be strong enough to take his body back."

I still said nothing. I didn't know what to say.

"You have taken control of my Master." Zidane said. "That means for now, you are who I must obey. I will follow your orders until I meet my creator."

"I command you to allow Zidane to control his own body again and stop with this insanity!"

Zidane shook his head. "That command cannot be obeyed. I have been reborn for my creator."

"I know Zidane, I've heard you say it enough."

Zidane walked up close to me and put a hand on my shoulder. It was cold.

"I need you Master. Without you I cannot make it home. I need my Master to get me to my creator. You are my only hope to complete my mission."

I put both my hands on Zidane's shoulders and shook him.

"Bro...wake up! I know you are in there! I need you! Come on bro! Snap out of this! We can go to your creator, but I need YOU back...not this emotionless shell."

"I am no longer able to be your brother...you know this." Zidane embraced me after saying this and I did the same...his cold body saddened me, but I still loved him...I couldn't help it. What I didn't realize was that he had planned this. I didn't realize he took the headband from my hand and he quickly put it on my head before I could react.

I felt very tired suddenly and it became difficult to think. I felt a sudden urge to obey the boy in front of me. I knew him...had known him for years...but I could not remember his name...I just knew I had to obey him.

"Blank, bring my genome twin to us. I must release him from the control you put him under."

"Yes..." It felt really good to obey him.

I turned and motioned for this genome to come to us. He walked over to us and I watched the other boy take a collar off of his neck. I found it odd that once that collar was off his eyes changed to a deep blue. However, those thoughts didn't last as it was so hard to think...I just wanted to obey.

"Thank you brother. I cannot believe he was able to fight my control and turn it on me. I can see why the creator wants you back."

"Blank, this is who you are to obey. He is our Master and you must listen to him. I am not your Master."

I looked at the boy and noticed how similar they looked. I then felt my mind imprint this new Master. He suddenly become all I cared about. The other boy now was nothing and this new Master was everything.

"Blank, you almost defeated us...but you didn't plan on your own brother betraying you. Sometimes it pays to trust no one."

I shrugged. "I am nothing but your slave...I have no brother...my past means nothing anymore."

I had a tug at the back of mind...perhaps a memory...but those were quickly removed as I stood awating orders.

I stood and watched as the master gave his two genome brothers the commands they needed and I watched as they entered the cave that was nearby.

My new Master grabbed my hand and led me back to the cave. He bent over and picked up a cloak and handed it to me.

"I believe you had been wearing this earlier. You might want it. Humans can feel cold, genomes can survive the elements easier than you."

I had a large flash of memory...Zidane...the cold...almost killing him.

Then the name and the memory was gone. I took the cloak and put it on. It was identical to the new Master's cloak.

"Is your enhanced resistance why you wear no armor under your cloak?" I asked.

I had little memory, but I remembered my combat training and I knew I'd not want to be unarmored in any forest.

"That is correct my little human."

I looked at the two other genomes that had packed the bags and had brought them to the mouth of the cave.

"Master...we are ready to leave." Zidane...that boy was Zidane...my memories of the boy had returned. My brother.

I turned to our Master. "That boy...he is called...Zidane...correct?"

My master nodded. "His human name was Zidane. Genomes have no use for names, but that was what you called him."

"I feel like we meant something to each other...but...I can't remember."

"That was your former life. Now you are my servant...that is all that matters now."

I nodded. "As you command...he was important to me...in my former life."

I looked at both genomes again and then back to the Master.

"Why are they wearing no clothing?"

"They were reborn my human slave. They have given up all of their human side to become fully genome again."

Zidane handed me a large bag.

"This was yours. I have prepared it for your travel as commanded."

I took the bag and put it on my back. "Thank you Zidane."

"It was nothing. I was commanded and I obeyed."

Memories hit me again.

This time I had memories of traveling with Zidane...many memories over many years...how long had I known this boy?

My head really hurt, but I shook it off. Those memories were from my previous life.

Although...why did they keep coming back...

The Master turned towards the misty forrest and pointed to the east.

"We must head in this direction my brothers! This will lead us home!" The Master turned to me and smiled.

"Our creator will find something to do with you I'm sure. We haven't had a human in our midst in so long."

"I hope to be useful." I said. "I feel like that is something I have always tried to be."

More memories...Tantalus? What was that place? It seemed important to me, but I was unable to keep my mind on it long enough to remember its importance.

Something inside me was trying to force its way out...I didn't understand what was going on, but it allowed me to remember more of my life...and I wanted that...I wanted my humanity...couldn't let the Master know...he'd take it.

The Master looked at me and nodded. "You did save my life, even though I had captured you. That was quite honorable. This is why you live now."

I remembered. They had tied me up and they were unable to save him. I had to tell them where to find the potion that would save his life.

"I am glad I was able to be of use to you. I do not wish harm upon others...I just want to help people...that is something I can remember vividly about myself."

We walked for what seemed like hours and hours towards the mist. I became hungry, but the Master did not allow us to stop for food or rest, so I ignored my pangs of hunger as we continued into the mists.

After a few more hours it began to rain and it was quite cold. I was glad I had on the cloak as it protected me from the utter cold of the rain. The two other boys were soaked, but did not complain or seem to be affected by the rain at all.

We kept walking...I had lost track of the time as the sun had been blocked by the rain and mist. I was begining to tire and I noticed the two boys were huddling together now. The rain had begun to wear them down. Genome or not, they were still going to get sick from this weather if something wasn't done.

More memories. Zidane and I in a cave...not that long ago...he had almost died from the cold...I saved him...he wasn't immune to cold...

I tried to speak up, but the memories faded...my will wasn't strong enough to break free. I wanted to save them...I had to...

"Master...Zidane and the other genome are starting to get sick from the weather. We need to find a place to camp. Or at least stop and get them protection from the elements. There has to be weather gear in the bags."

The Master turned quickly and slapped me across the face.

"You do not order me, human. They will be fine. We must keep going. The creator needs us to return. I must get him back."

The slap hurt me. Angered me...but he said they'd be fine and I accepted that. I closed my cloak around me and put up my hood. The rain was getting harder and it seemed like we weren't stopping.

After a few more hours of silently walking I was hit with more memories...

This time it was of Zidane and I walking and talking...having a good time. The boy had emotion...we seemed to be having the time of our lives.

It was clear Zidane was important to me. I looked at the boy and saw a cold, sick and tired young man. I feared his health would take a turn for the worse if we didn't get him warm. The other boy seemed to be in better shape, but was also starting to look ill as well.

"Master...the boys are growing weaker by the minute. We must help them. They will not make it back to their creator if you don't do something. This rain is freezing. You have a cloak, perhaps you don't feel it as much as they do."

The Master turned and I deflected his attack.

"Master, hitting me doesn't change the fact that your wards are going to die of illness before they make it home...now what good would that do them?"

The Master glared and took off his cloak and handed it to the other boy that my mind finally remembered...he was Asher...we had helped him too.

"Take off your cloak and give it to your precious Zidane."

I obeyed. "With pleasure." I handed him the cloak and he nodded as he put it on.

I had a poncho in my bag...the master hadn't allowed me to wear it, but I fought my mind and put it on. It didn't protect from the cold, but at least I wouldn't get wet.

"Slave, where did you get that?"

"I remembered that I had brought many items with me on this trip. I have another if you want it."

"No. I do not need it. We must keep going."

I looked at the bag and found some energy bars. While the Master wasn't looking I gave them to the two boys.

"Eat these...you need strength."

The two boys looked at them and then ate them quickly.

I felt good about helping them. I also liked that I was able to fight against this Master I was serving. I didn't like him. He was foolish and would doom us all if he didn't keep track of everyone's health.

We walked another hour before I was ordered to help find shelter. I took Zidane and we both searched for something to block the rain.

"Zidane, why are we obeying him...he is not a good leader."

Zidane shrugged. "I must obey. He is our Master and he is taking me back to my creator. I have to obey him."

"You don't have to do this."

"I do. The Zidane you knew is gone. Forget him."

I didn't say anything as I didn't want him to report what I had said. Luckily I found an area protected from the elements...a large enough part of the mountain had eroded that we could hide inside long enough to rest.

The four of us hid from the rain, but it was uncomfortable and a nightmare filled sleep. I knew I was not made for this and had to break free.

I concentrated hard on my memories and ignored the other things being imprinted in my mind the best I could. I tried to break his control...but I wasn't strong enough. My memories had almost all returned, but I was still forced to obey this genome boy...for now.

I looked over at Zidane and watched him shiver. I was scared that he was going to die. The cloak had protected him, but the drop in temperature had been severe. I crawled over to the boy and put my arm around him. I tried to get my body heat to him. This was something I had done only days before to help him. His body clearly hadn't recovered yet. I rubbed his arms and moved all over his frozen body. I did my best to warm him up and he sighed deeply before he started to snore.

The worst had ended and I had broken free from control. Zidane being in danger had helped me break free. I took off the headband and put it on that twin of Zidane. The moron had almost gotten us all killed.

I heard the genome gasp as he was put under my control...I hated this crap...it didn't make me feel like a big man controlling these people...I just wanted my brother back...I wanted to go on adventures and have fun...seduce a few women and get drunk off my ass. That is it. No genomes...no mind control...just the old days.

Was that so hard to ask for?

Apprently yes...yes it was.

These kids were all sick and even I was starting to feel like crap. I had no idea where this idiot had taken us, but it had to be somewhere in Burmecia. This rain screamed of the Burmecian valley. This was where the treasure was hidden. Somewhere out here...but had we passed it?

I pulled out my map and looked at the town locations...I had marked our cave before all this shit went down, and I knew we had gone east all day...so...it looked like we were not close to any actual towns (which was not surprising) but there was a small inn located four miles away.

We had to get there.

I had marked three estimates of where the treasure might be and we were within ten miles of two locations. If I could get the boys to an inn then we could get a plan...steal the treasure and I could get Zidane away from all of this.

Zidane's twin had sat up and was staring at me. I hadn't noticed as I was in deep thought. When I looked up from the map I gasped as I saw him focused on me.

"I am sorry that I tried to control you before...you were smarter than I thought. You are worthy to command me and my brothers. I willingly serve you now. Please take us back to our creator so we may be completed."

I shook my head. "I have other things to do first. I have to heal you all back to full health and then I have to find a treasure here in Burmecia...then we can be free to find your home."

The genome shook his head. "It doesn't need to be found Master." The boy pointed at my map. "The way to our home is here."

That was not too far away. Maybe forty miles. It was within ten miles of a town...a bigger town. Hopefullt that meant we could take an airship.

"Thank you for showing me the location. I will take you there, I promise."

The genome nodded. "You are honorable...I trust you Master. We will help you complete your mission."

The boy was breathing in time with me. Like Zidane and Asher had done before.

"I am now bonded to you Master. We are one now. Please keep me and my brothers safe. I was unable to do so."

I put my hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "I will keep you all safe. I promise. We just need to get to a real shelter. Lesson one of traveling is always take rest breaks. We travelled so long today that we will end up loosing time because we have to stop and recover."

The boy nodded. "I understand. I was told by the creator we were of stronger stock than an average human."

"You are, but bad weather with no clothing will ruin anyone's day."

"I understand that now...is that how you broke free of my control?"

"No...my emotions helped me break it. That is something I know you can't understand."

The boy nodded. "I was given a soul, like Zidane, but the creator took my emotions before I was sent on the trip. He said I would get it back once I brought him back."

"So deep down, you are like Zidane and I?"

"Yes...it was taken...but I remember what it was like to have emotion. I had a name then too...but it has been removed as well. I cannot remember it."

I sighed. "I will do my best to help you."

The boy shrugged. "I am not able to feel sorrow...I will be fine until we make it to my creator."

I pulled out Zidane's travel bag and took the control collar he had taken off his twin. I clasped it around his neck and hoped he would listen to me now. He was not the same boy he had been just a day ago, but I would do my best to help him regain himself.

"You can still control Asher for now." I told the genome boy. "I have no way to change him right now."

"I will ensure he is obeying you at every moment."

Zidane suddenly sat up and clawed at his neck. His eyes were wide and his breathing was quite heavy. Zidane's eyes then flashed and became dull and lifeless. Much like when I had controlled him before. He began to breathe in time with me after a few minutes.

"I have bonded with you again...Master. I am sorry that I tried to control you earlier. I had no choice. I must return to my home...I have to find my purpose."

"Zidane, can you bring back your other self? Is your true self still somewhere inside of you?"

"The part of me that you call Zidane is still inside me, however, the process that my genome brother did on me earlier today has made it dormant. I cannot bring it back until my creator adjusts my programming."

"So...your personality is still in there...somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes. My genome side has cause it to lie dormant. It is not gone forever. The Zidane you know still exsists."

I sighed in relief. He was still in there. I could bring him out. I knew I could.

I looked out of our little safe place and watched as the rains stopped. That never happened here. Burmecia seemed to have endless rain. The mist seemed to fade and the sun came out, even if for only a minute before the clouds engulfed its warmth again.

That was an omen. I could do this. I would do this. As odd as things had become...as much that had happened in the past few hours...I would do this. I would help Zidane and I would get my little brother back.

Or I'd die trying.

I picked up my bag and the others followed suit. I felt a bit better with Zidane and Asher in the cloaks. They had them closed and things were a whole lot less awkard.

"There is a inn near here. Follow me. We are heading there to get ourselves warm and get some food in us. Then we will finish my job with Tantalus...once that is done..."

"We meet our creator?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, we will meet him. I have a few things I need to tell him myself."


End file.
